Evangelion: Our sins
by Starart132
Summary: The angels are coming to exterminate humanity for breaking contract humanity isn't aware. After Yui sacrificed her life and gives 10 years of peace, the angels are back and this time Shinji must take his mother's place to fight back the angels under NERV command.
1. Prologue: She falls

AC: Hello dear readers. Here's the prologue of my evangelion story setting in an alternate universe with its own rules. The story is completely different from the anime. The angel size and presence are different in the story. Most angels will be smaller than the anime and I'll give each of them personality.

* * *

**Prologue: She falls**

The sound of a blade cut through flesh resonated in the middle of the city. Blood spread on the ground.

The one who killed the enemy faced the last one standing.

"You are the last angel standing Zeruel," a female voice said.

The one in the 10 ft. Eva armor has a distinctive chest plate that resembles pectoral muscles; The Eva's distinctive helmet visually evokes the horn and frill of a ceratopsian dinosaur. His plates are painted with purple and green. His jaw was blue. He was activated and his white eyes were on.

Zeruel is a vaguely large humanoid Angel with a large, bulky body and prominent red core at the center of his chest of 15 ft. tall. His thin arms hang from its large, bony shoulders. His head had the form of a metallic skull with black empty eyes.

_You may have killed three of my siblings in your Eva armor, but I'm the strongest angel. Yui Ikari._

Yui grunted in the armor before she chuckled lightly before replying: "Good. It means that I'm about eliminate the biggest treat,"

_I can say the same. _Zeruel replied while he deployed his arms. _I'll avenge by siblings now. _He threw his sharp hands at Yui, but she dodged them. She charged at the angel and prepared to stab Zeruel core with her double naginata and she hit an energy shield that prevented her. She pressed as hard as she could, but the shield held on.

"This AT-Field is solid," Yui commented.

_Face and fear my power!_

The shield pushed Yui backward. Yui maintained her balance when she saw the eyes of Zeruel shining. She raised her shield just before the angel fired a beam of light on it. Yui was slowly pushed away from the angel while she tried to resist the angel attack.

_I should ask that you give up Yui Ikari, but you never did. _Zeruel said.

"That's because I always am the victor in the end," Yui replied. She increased her shield and dispelled the beam.

Zeruel grunted loudly, his grunt echoed in the city. Yui once again charged and hit the shield with her double naginata again and again, but the AT-Field of the angel let no attack pass through. She moved around the angel after every attack so he couldn't follow her with his face. Zeruel realised it and he grunted at his limited flexibility.

_ENOUGH! _Zeruel suddenly screamed. His arm moved at his left side and grabbed the helmet of the Eva armor. He raised Yui in the air before he thrown her violently at the ground.

Yui tried to free her head from Zeruel, but she couldn't. Zeruel grip tighten and the helmet of the Eva cracked under pressure while she was lifted again.

_Now die, _Zeruel told her.

Yui picked her double naginata and cut the arm holding her. She didn't have time to charge that the other arm slashed and pierced her lung and she felt on her knee.

"Argh!" Yui shouted in pain. She bled from her chest and she lost her strength. She couldn't breathe anymore and slowly drowned by her own blood.

_It is over for you Yui. This is the last time you stand in our way. I shall destroy the city now and end my mission, _Zeruel said.

Yui gasped when she heard those words. She whispered: "No. Shinji."

Strength came back in Yui body and she stood up on her feet. She charged at the angel.

_What?!_

Yui shouted when her naginata collided against the AT-Field of the angel, just in front of the core. Yui pushed with all her strength.

_It's over Yui! You are only getting weaker! _Zeruel shouted.

"I won't let you!" Yui shouted to Zeruel confusion.

The blade of the naginata started piercing the AT-Field and Zeruel didn't have time to say anything when the blade passed the AT-field and hit the core of the angel. The core cracked all around it and also deeply.

Zeruel looked at his core and his remaining arm trembled in fear, wondering if his core was destroyed or not. Zeruel created a wave of energy from his AT-field and Yui was pushed away. The angel looked at his core and it barely held on. The red core switched color from black to red. He felt all his power flying away.

_You almost...killed me Yui, _Zeruel said weakly. He used his long arm to help him walking near her. _My life was almost over. You are the first lilim to scare me Yui. Be proud of it._

Yui looked at him, her vision slowly fading away. Her life came out of her body.

_You can die, knowing that I...can't destroy this town and...Whoever you protect. _Zeruel said as Yui died.

He turned around and he lost his balance and something materialized near the angel.

_Brother!_

Zeruel turned around and he nodded at the other one. _Sachiel._

Sachiel grabbed Zeruel before he helping him standing up. He shouted in horror when he looked at him: _Zeruel! Your core!_

_I know. _Zeruel replied.

_You must see father! _Sachiel shouted concerned for his brother well-being.

They both dematerialized.

When the angels were gone, someone walked near the corpse of Yui and kneeled near her. She wasn't in the Eva armor anymore and a small red-core was near her. The stranger closer her eyes and she picked the core.

"You fought well Yui. You manage to defeat three of them and put Zeruel out of commission on your own. It is time to pass this on the next generation and let you rest in peace," the stranger said before walking away, just before humans came to check on her.

Somewhere, unknown of the lilim, a giant white angel checked on Zeruel core.

_Son. Your core is severely damage. It will take a long time before it reconstructs itself. You also cannot use your power or it might kill you, _the giant angel told him.

_Father. Let me attack them and make them pay for what they did to my brother! _Zeruel shouted.

The giant angel put Zeruel on the ground and moved his head negatively: _No. Only three of my child remains. I refuse to lose another one. The lilim win for now, but we will be back and make them paid._

_But- _Sachiel was cut.

_Not but. We have to be ready to strike. Even if their best warrior perishes, we are outnumbered. Be patient. _The giant angel said.

Sachiel closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist. When he opened his eyes, he saw his father waiting for an answer: _I'll wait._

His father walked away.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the prologue.

Chapter 1: 10 years later, they strike back.


	2. Chapter 1: 10 years later, they strike

AC: Hello dear reader. I hope you like the prologue and you will like the first chapter.

First notice: Shinji personality will be different from the series since it's an Alternate Universe and he's not that much traumatize. His relationship with his father is also different and a few characters origin different.

Now behinds the first act of the story.

It will be divided into two focus this time.

* * *

**Chapter 1: 10 years later, they strike back**

**Shinji focus**

A train rolled at the direction of an immense town. The train passed over the forest on the track at 200 miles/hour. A young boy glanced at the window and he looked outside. He saw the immense city where he was asked to come. His name was Shinji Ikari; a young boy who lived in a remote area before he was asked to come at the city.

"-1 minute before we reach Tokyo-3. Please stand up and proceed to the exit.-" an artificial voice said.

Shinji looked around him. There were no one in the passenger wagon except him and a young boy with almost white skin, gray hair and red eyes looking at him with a smile. The young boy was freaking him out a little. He turned his gaze away from him and he stood up. He walked at the exit of the train and the train stopped.

"-We arrived at Tokyo-3. Have a nice day,-" the artificial voice said.

The door opened and Shinji walked out of the train and with his head plug in his ears. Shinji is a teenager with black hair, brown eyes and peach skin. He wore a white coat and a black pant. He also had around his neck a red spherical necklace. He looked to behind him and also to the right and the boy with red eyes didn't come out.

He checked his cellphone and he got no message. He noticed the special and obligatory application the cellphone had, the Angel Alert or known as AA. If anyone saw an angel, he pressed it and if confirmed, the alert is given. He put his cellphone back in his pocket.

"Alright. Now that I'm in Tokyo-3, I need to find this Misato," Shinji said. He looked at the picture and he saw a woman with long purple hair, brown and pale skin wearing some light clothe in a sensual position. He received this letter from his father a while ago, asking him to come to town. He didn't know why, but he hoped that he was happy to see him in person. "It's not the same since mother death," Shinji sighted when he thought about his father. His father was Genzo Ikari.

When his mother died, his father was devastated and entered into deep depression. The first month, he was consuming a large amount of alcohol and stopped working. He stopped drinking his sorrow away when Shinji woke up one day with his red core necklace. After this, his father told him that he would live with his grand-parent while he was on an important mission.

Shinji remembered very well that he was holding back one emotion; rage. After this, Shinji didn't see his father and when he asked his grand-parent, they told him he was in an important project. They were aware of it, but the never told him.

Shinji guessed last year what his project could be when they showed on television of her mother biography. She was a scientist and a great mother at time of peace, and a dangerous warrior when the angels stroke. Shinji remembered the armor she was in; it was then that his grandparents told him how she died; killed by an angel.

When he thought of his mother, he picked his necklace and looked at it. His eyes became humid before he started walking at the rendezvous point Misato gave him. He marched at the direction of a parking lot near the entrance of the city. The city was a normal one you could find anywhere. The citizens were shopping, working and a few other things. Shinji tried not to glance at direction of a family with their children.

He decided to focus his mind in something meaningless. He just wondered why Misato wanted to meet him there and not at the train station when a flash of light blinded him. Shinji covered his eyes and when the light was gone; he dropped his arms and saw something inhuman in front of him.

It was a 14 ft. tall monster with a black thin body. His arms were long enough to reach below its knees and its legs and feet were elongated and disproportionate. His head was on the top his chest between his white bony shoulders and at the form of a bird face. He had a red core at the center of his chest, partially surrounded by ribs. His hands had three claws and a red stone as palm.

"A...An angel," Shinji whispered. "I thought they were gone."

Shinji saw everyone around him running away and it was the panic. The cars turned back when they could or dashed around him. The only presence of the angel spread chaos. Shinji then heard the voice of the angel, as if he was speaking directly in his mind.

_Accursed Lilim! Prepare for the punishment!_

The angel eyes shined and a beam came out and blew up a small house in one shot. Shinji saw this and was paralysed with fear.

A loud sound was made with an artificial voice:

"-Alert! Angel has been detected in Tokyo-3. Proceed to the evacuation plan 2.-"

He watched the angel continuing his path of destruction until the angel turned his body at his direction and looked at him.

Shinji saw the black eyes of the angel dropping as if he was angry or enraged. The angel raised his hand and Shinji screamed. He finally had the strength to move his legs and he ran at an alley, he entered just in time before a spear, that came out of the angel hand, hit the ground where he was three seconds ago.

_Come back here! You won't escape me!_

"Why me?!" Shinji shouted.

He heard a loud sound and he saw the shoulder of the angels too large for the alley. He was also stuck, but Shinji didn't have time to look back. He knew he could shoot beam from his eyes.

**Sachiel focus: Before the attack**

Sachiel looked at the sky and he saw the blue planet.

_It's been 10 years. When shall we have our revenge against the lilim?!_

Zeruel was near Sachiel. The core on his chest was still lightly damage and it was soon completely repaired.

_Our father ordered us to wait for my entire recovery. My core took more time to repair than estimated. That Yui Ikari was extremely powerful. At least, it's soon over._

Sachiel grunted: _I know. I'll go and distract myself for now._

Sachiel walked away under the gaze of Zeruel who just hoped he won't do anything stupid.

Sachiel walked carefully and watching that none of his siblings was around him and watching him until he was on a small mountain. He jumped on it and he looked around him. He saw no one.

_Sorry. But I can't wait anymore!_

Sachiel raised his hands and he dematerialised. He waited a few seconds before he appeared at the middle of the street. He looked in front of him and he saw a lot of lilims looking at him without reacting. Sachiel dropped his head a little and then the lilims panicked. Everyone was running away from him. Sachiel eyes made a small smirk. He then did something he wanted to do a while ago, releasing his anger and hatred.

_Accursed Lilim! Prepare for the punishment!_

Sachiel shot beam from his eyes and a small house blew up in a cross shape. Sachiel grunted when he didn't cause that much damage. He decided to use a more powerful beam, he blew up a large scale and a skyscraper collapsed on itself and killed a lot of lilim. Sachiel enjoyed it and he turned his gaze to his left and he saw a young lilim paralysed in fear. He decided to walk away, but he saw something around his neck.

_This is...Alright. I'll kill one of them now. I will make them pay for killing my siblings _Sachiel said quietly.

He raised his hand and he was about to throw his spear when the lilim ran away and dodge it. Sachiel was confused on second when the lilim ran away. He chased him and when he reached the alley, his shoulders were stuck.

_Come back here! You won't escape me! _Sachiel shouted furiously.

"Why me?!" the lilim shouted.

Sachiel looked at him confused. He used his legs to free himself and he looked in the air. A halo appeared on his head and he did a super jump. He landed at the other side near the young lilim. Violent landing broke the balance of the lilim who felt on the ground. Sachiel looked at him and he pointed his red jewel palm at the boy.

_It is time to die lilim._

"Why?" the young lilim said with his forehead covered with water. "I didn't do anything."

_You did something. You exist._

The spear appeared on his elbow, preparing to finish the lilim.

**To be continued.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 1.

Next chapter: Out of his grasp.


	3. Chapter 2: Out of his grasp

Author comment: EvaShinobiKaiserKnight, JaceSterne and Heir of the void. Thank you for your review.

I will increase the length of the chapter base on your suggestion. Some of them might be around 1 000 words again, but only if I feel the chapter had done his purpose.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Out of his grasp**

**Shinji focus**

Shinji watched the angel pointing his palm at him and saw the spear coming out of his elbow. His forehead covered with sweat and his breath accelerated. The angel was about to attack when a loud grunt of a motor car resonated to his left.

_What?! _The angel shouted while looked to the direction of the sound.

Shinji also looked at the source of the sound and he saw a blue car rolling at their direction. Shinji shouted when the car was about to hit him, but at the last second, the car aimed the angel and shoot him in the wall of a supermarket. On the behind of the angel was.

_How dare you humiliate that way?! I'll make you pay! Once I'm out of here! I'll destroy you! Urgh! _The angel tried to free himself with his legs, but remained stuck. _You-You better be scared!_

Shinji looked at the angel butt moving at random direction when the door of the car opened. He saw the car was near him and the Misato walked out of it. She wore her red coat with a black shirt and skirt under it and a cross around her neck. She took out her sunglasses from her eyes and smiled.

As for the car, Shinji noticed the bumper had a dent on it.

"There you are Shinji. I was worried when you weren't at the parking lot. Your father asked me to bring you to him now. There's an angel nearby," Misato said casually despite the angel stuck in a wall.

_Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm you enemy! I'm the angel you're talking about!_

Misato clearly ignored him: "Climb on. We have to go now before he's here," Misato told Shinji.

Shinji climbed in the car, not wanting to be near the angel any longer.

_You won't escape me! _The angel shouted furiously. He unstuck himself and felt on the ground.

Shinji put his seatbelt while the tire released smoke right at the angel face and rolled away.

_Keuf! Keuf Keuf! _The angel coughed by his shoulder bones. _Come back here! You will not escape me you two!_

Shinji looked forward and was close to hyperventilate.

"So. Looks like I was here just in time," Misato told him with a smile, stopping looking at the road for a second.

"Yeah...Thank you," Shinji replied.

"Just doing my job," Misato replied with a smile.

Misato looked at her mirror and saw the angel about to use his spear.

"Hang on!" Misato shouted driving to the left.

The spear of light missed the car and put a hole on the ground.

"This is going to cost a lot," Misato commented.

_Finally you notice me!_

They heard a loud sound and they both looked behind. The two humans saw the angel chasing them.

"That angel sure run fast," Misato commented. She then smirked and pressed the accelerator on the ground. "But he can't be faster than my car."

Shinji saw the car rolling on a truck: "Misato!"

"I see it," Misato replied. The car rolled around the truck when a beam destroyed the truck. "I never saw that angel before."

_You won't escape me! _The angel shouted and was ready to fire again. A beam came out of his eyes, but the car turned left at the last second.

"He's going to get us!" Shinji shouted.

"He's just a little closer," Misato replied.

The angel fired again and didn't hit the car.

_Stop running away!_

Misato turned to the right and the angel did the same.

"He sure loves to stay on our back. ALSO WERE NOT RUNNING AWAY!" Misato screamed at the angel while turning left on the main street, large than the others.

_Stop whatever you're doing away then!_

"He's still getting closer!" Shinji shouted before hyperventilating when he saw the small red eyes in the mask of the angel.

"He's really pissed off," Misato said with a small smile. She then lost it and grunted. "Seriously. The army sure is taking his time to attack." Misato looked at her mirror again and then forward, the road was too tricky to accelerate. She frown her eyes for a few seconds before having a demonic smile. "It's going to cost a lot to repair my new car. But it's better than dying. Brace yourself Shinji! We're going to slow him down!"

"Wh-" Shinji couldn't say anything else. Misato applied the break and the car suddenly stopped. "What are-"

_What the- Gwah!_

The car stopped too brutally and the angel legs hit the car, creating another major dent on it. The angel flew over the two humans and crashed on the ground. Misato eyes shined with red light. She pressed the accelerator. The angel saw the car coming and made a strange squeak from his shoulders.

_Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! No! N-ARGH!_

The car rolled on his face and his pelvis and continued rolling. Mark of tires was on Sachiel face. He wimped and a tear came out of his left eye.

_No! No tears! I will not cry! I'm here to obtain revenge and destroy the one who shouldn't exist! I can't back down! _Shinji and Misato heard.

The car was far away when they saw him standing up and a halo appeared over the angel head while his core shined like a red sun. Shinji necklace shined a little and the boy gasped.

"Misato! He's going all out!" Shinji screamed.

"What?!" Misato looked at her mirror and saw the shining core. "Dammit!"

The car rolled at his maximal speed to increase the distance, but they didn't go far before the angel screamed: _FACE THE TERROR OF THE WHITE MOON AND DIE!_

The eyes of the angel were extremely bright for a second before a powerful beam came out. Misato watched the direction and she turned left. At the last second, the beam missed them from an inch. Misato and Shinji lost contact with reality for one second and when they came back the car was about to turn over. Misato took out the seatbelt and moved near Shinji, her breast on the boy's face. The car felt on his tires.

"That's gonna hurt the suspension," Misato commented moving away from Shinji who had nosebleed and a red face.

A loud explosion distracted Misato from Shinji's weird face. An immense crater took place of the tall buildings that once existed. It was one kilometer of pure destruction. Shinji weird face turned into terror.

Misato looked back. The angel black eyes were bigger than normal and he appeared lost.

_How is that possible?! My aim was perfect!_

Misato pressed the gas and shouted: "See you later loser!"

_W-Wait up!_

The angel continued chasing them. Misato glanced at an absent-mind Shinji. She concluded that the destruction was terrorising him.

"Shinji! Snape out of it!" but Shinji didn't hear her and decided to wait once the angel was gone. She looked behind her and she saw the angel slowly down.

_Stop! H-hold on! _The angel ordered, clearly exhausted.

Misato smirked and showed her middle finger.

"Sayonara!" she shouted.

_S-stop!_

"Okay. Now it's time to go to Nerv," Misato said. She looked at Shinji and sighted. "I cannot believe you are the next chosen one."

The disappeared from her mirror, but she didn't slow down. As she approached the base, she saw the military charging toward the city. Misato glared at them.

"You are too slow!" she shouted at them. She reached the tunnel leading to Nerv base. "I just hope they have weapons effective against the angels."

**Sachiel focus**

Sachiel was on his knee and his shoulder bone opened and closed fast as he hyperventilates.

_That unfair! I have to run all the way! You won't escape me forever! I'll kill you before you awaken!_

Sachiel raised his head and saw big armored vehicle coming at him. He looked to his left and right and he saw lilim in green clothes pointing some strange object at him. They pointed strange object at him.

_You are pointing those tickling object lilim. My brother told me everything about them. Pitiful and weak. _Sachiel said with a mocking tone in his voice.

He heard a strange thing and he saw strange flying object in stationary. Sachiel twisted his head.

_What is that? Big brother never told me about those. _

"Fire!" one lilim shouted.

The lilim pressed the triggers of their weapon and the bullet bounced on the angel's body.

_Stop it! Haha! It's ticking! _Sachiel closed his eyes and tried to contain his anger.

"It's not working!" a lilim shouted.

"But this time, our weakest weapon made them laugh,"

Sachiel opened his eyes and gasped: _Weakest weapon?!_

The armored vehicle fired their blast and exploded on the angel. Sachiel was pushed backward and lost his balance. He felt on the ground. His body had a few gray marks, but nothing painful.

_You! _Sachiel shouted. He activated his AT-field. He raised his hand and his spear pierce the armored vehicle before exploding.

"Gaw!" one lilim chest was pierced by a sharp metallic object. He bled until his stopped moving.

Sachiel watched it with grinning eyes as he stood up. He pointed his palm and destroyed another armored vehicle as the lilims fired against his AT-field. Nothing could pierce it.

_Give up lilim! No wait. Don't give up. I'll kill you anyway for your sins! _Sachiel eyes shined and blew up the final armored vehicle.

He looked in the air and the flying vehicle fired missiles at him. Nothing pierced his AT-Field.

Sachiel eyes shined and he fired. He hit a flying vehicle. _It's starting to get boring. I have more important things to do that dealing with you._

A halo appeared on the head of the angel as he focused his power. After a few seconds he constricted his AT-field on his skin. His eyes brightly shined just before he fired on the ground. A powerful explosion followed, taking the shape of a cross. Everything around Sachiel was destroyed, except him.

_If I gave everything, I would die too. Now. I have to destroy the one who dare exist. _A halo formed again on Sachiel as he jumped in the air and gazed at the road he last saw the two lilims. He landed on the road and he walked at the direction of Nerv base.

* * *

AC: Here's the end of this chapter. The original title of this chapter was: Car vs Angel feet, but it the chapter was less silly than I first thought so I change it for this.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Nerv base.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Nerv base

AC: Hello everyone. I just want to warn you that the first chapter had been updated and 500 words had been added. For those who don't want to read it again here's some vital element added:

-In the train, someone with whiter skin, gray hair and red eyes watched Shinji.

-Shinji is aware of his mother death by an angel, but doesn't know who. (This one is vital and I forgot to put it.)

-A light description of Shinji and Gendo relationship. There are distant since Gendo wants to avenge his late wife and was in Nerv to eliminate them. He became really cold compare to his drunken phase.

-The cellphone have the Angel Alert option in case someone spot an angel and it's confirmed.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Nerv base**

Sachiel approached dangerously Nerv base. He was only 5 minutes from his destination when he heard a loud sound. He looked in the air and he only saw a gray flash and it was already behind him. He fired a beam with his eyes, but he missed.

_That annoying thing is too fast._

The gray object turned around and charged at him. Sachiel smirked when he heard another similar sound behind him.

_What are you planning to do? _Sachiel wondered. He increased his AT-Field at maximum and he waited.

The two gray things fired something charging at him. It was a cylinder object with a sharp part pointing at the angel core. Sachiel raised his hand and blocked the one in front of him. He heard something near him and he knew another cylinder hit him. Sachiel gasped when he felt his AT-Field distorting behind him. He used his other hand to stop it. The object pierced his AT-Field. Sachiel recreated at the last second an AT-Field on his skin before it exploded.

_ARGH!_

Sachiel felt in a crater and didn't move. Sachiel tried moving his left arm, but he felt nothing. He looked at it, his left arm was gone.

_AAAHHH! Curse you lilim! I'm going to get you for this! I swear you will regret this! You will regret this! _Sachiel saw the gray flying object flying away. Sachiel recreated his AT-Field around him and he calmed down. _At least it's not my face._

* * *

An elevator slowly went down deeper in the ground. The elevator had the car of Misato with her and Shinji in it. Misato tapped Shinji face until he grunted and woke up.

"Uh. What happen?" Shinji asked.

"We escape the angel who currently busy," Misato replied before putting a communicator on her ear. "Maya. I want a status report now."

"-The army fired the two N2 Missiles and injured the angel, but the wound is minor. The angel is already regrown his lost arm and we are out of N2 missiles,-" Maya replied.

"Out already?!" Misato shouted.

"-Ouch! My ears! Anyway. Those are the only prototype. They didn't know if it could damage an angel. Since it's working, I'm sure it will be mass produced now.-" Maya answered.

"That's some good news," Misato said.

"-As long as angels are outside the city,-" Maya warned.

"Oh. So the citizen evacuated the town?" Misato asked.

"-Most of them are in the bunkers, I see a teenage girl stuck in debris with a young boy trying to free her. Rescue are on their way,-" Maya added.

"Thank you. Misato out,"

Shinji looked at Misato, but he broke contact with her and looked at the ground: "Misato..."

She looked at him: "What is it?"

"...Thank you. For saving me back there," Shinji said.

Misato smiled: "No problem. I guess you can work and paid back the damage on my car,"

Shinji mouth opened and his eyes turned white: "What?"

Misato giggled: "Just kidding. It will take too long for that. I'll put it on your father tab."

"I don't think he'll be happy about it," Shinji sighted. He knew his father wasn't the type who likes joke, especially since his mother death.

"I'm not kidding about this part," Misato grinned.

Shinji had a sweat drop when she said that. He then entered in his own world, wondering how his father would greet him.

Meanwhile, Gendo Ikari was in his office and watched a large screen. He had peach skin with brown hair and brown short beard. He wore a dark blue pant with a red shirt and dark blue shirt and white glove.

Main Investor L...Communication activates.

Main Investor L: Sound only

"L. I called my son to come here just as you wanted," Gendo said.

"-Good. You finally brought the destined one,-" L replied.

Gendo corrected his glasses and looked at the screen.

"Why aren't you showing your face L? I want to know who's supporting Nerv for its war against the angels," Gendo asked.

"-This again. No matter how many times you ask Gendo, I won't show my face. It's a very ugly one after all,-" L answered with some annoyance in the voice.

Gendo frowned at the answer. He contained his frustration with a poker face: "Why did you want to bring my son here now?"

"-It's because I learned that Rei had an...Accident and couldn't fight an angel if anything happened. I was worried so I took the opportunity. You bring your son here in case an Angel appeared and it exactly happened. I wonder if you had a spy in Nerv or in my company.-"

"I think it's a coincidence," Gendo replied coldly.

"-Maybe. I think I'll leave the angel case under your capable hand. I hope you son will succeed.-"

Main Investor L...Communication deactivates.

Gendo corrected his glasses: "I'll find out who you are eventually L."

"-Gendo, your son is waiting at the conference room.-" Maya warned him.

"Understood. I'm coming," Gendo replied. He stood up and he took a few seconds before walking out of his office.

He passed near Kozo Fuyutsuki, his second in command. He had peach skin with brown eyes and short gray hair. He wore a red brown uniform.

"How the meeting went with the investor?" Kozo asked.

"Nowhere. Our benefactor doesn't want to say more detail," Gendo replied.

"You are going to meet your son?" Kozo asked.

"Yes. It is time for him to know what the world wants from him," Gendo answered. "For now, please continue to check what is going on with the angel. We cannot let it wandered free."

"I understand," Kozo replied.

Gendo walked in the long corridor at the direction of the conference room and was near it. He stopped there and intake calmly.

"What did my son became?" Gendo asked himself quietly.

He opened the door and entered. He saw his son looking at him before he broke contact with him. Misato and his son were sitting on a chair. Gendo tried to find something to say to his son, but nothing came. He decided to speak as the commander.

"Congratulation Misato. You brought him to safety," Gendo said.

Shinji mouth opened surprised by his reply and his mouth pointed down. He then partially closed his eyelid. It wasn't how he thought it would be.

Misato frowned, but didn't say anything about it: "Yes. I bring your son to safety."

"Father," Shinji whispered with the pinch of his voice higher than normal.

"Good. Now that he is here to safety, I will explain why I called him here," Gendo said.

"I was wondering it too," Misato said.

She looked in the eyes of Gendo and wondered it too. She thought he wanted to see his son because his father instinct came back, but it wasn't the case. She knew he had something in his mind. She put her hand on Shinji back and this small comfort calmed him.

"I called him here because he is needed now," Gendo answered.

"Needed?" Shinji repeated surprised. His voice was low. Shinji felt deceive. He knew why he showed a sexy girl in the picture.

"Yes. I was asked to bring you here by our main investor of Nerv," Gendo started. "The reason is around your neck Shinji."

"The necklace? Why?" he asked quietly.

"It is a special necklace. No one knows the origin of those, but Yui had one before she died against an angel 10 years ago," Gendo said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "You also have one and you always keep it with you."

"Of course. You told me that this is a memento from mother. I know she had it in the pictures father," Shinji replied.

"Yes. It is a memento from your mother because it was her necklace. She had it until she died. When we found her...It was gone and when I was home after looking at her for the last time, you were sleeping with it in your hand," Gendo replied. His eyes were wet for a second, but he closed them and chased them away.

"Wait. You said it disappeared and then reappeared in Shinji's hand?" Misato asked.

"Yes. It is hard to believe, but it is the case. Someone took it and gave it to you, no one saw who or knows how, but if you have it, it's because you are the chosen one," Gendo replied.

"Wait! He's also a chosen one?!" Misato shouted surprised.

"Yes," Gendo replied.

"What is going on?" Shinji asked. "What's the chosen one?"

"The chosen one is someone who holds a necklace like yours. Looked at it boy. Does it look familiar?" Gendo asked.

Shinji looked at his necklace and he suddenly had the image of what it was: "Father. It...It looks like the big red thing at the chest of the angel."

"Yes. Do not worry. It only looks like it. This red core is something only the chosen one have," Gendo said.

"That means that he's like Rei," Misato commented.

Shinji hesitated to ask something, but he opened his mouth and he asked: "Why you are calling me the chosen one?"

"The chosen one are those who can wear the Eva armor," Misato answered.

Shinji remembered the image he saw on television when they spoke about her mother. He knew a little about the Eva armor.

"We know nothing about the Eva armor and we couldn't produce it. They are unique exemplary that only the chosen one can wear and fight with. We know nothing else no matter how much we are researching them," Gendo said.

"Wait. You brought me here to-" Shinji couldn't say the rest.

"Yes. You are brought here to fight the angel, because you are the only one who can stand in his way. None of our weapons can kill them, we only hurt him and we don't have those N2 missiles to fight them anymore. You have to fight and kill the angel," Gendo answered.

"Father. I," Shinji said nothing for a minute. He looked at the floor. His eyes trembled, his face started to sweat a lot, his fingers are shaking and his breathing accelerated. He said slowly. "Can't fight them,"

Gendo glared at his son and shouted: "You're telling me that you don't want to kill one of those monsters who killed Yui! You want to let her death unavenged!"

Shinji flinched, but didn't react more than that. Misato looked at Gendo and bit her lip.

"You are holding in your hand the power Yui used-" he was cut.

"Commander! You cannot be so cruel against your own son! He was almost killed by the angel and he never learned how to fight!" Misato shouted.

Gendo immediately calmed down. He regained control of himself. He put his fingers on his glasses: "My apology. Shinji, if you are no fighting the angel, we will have no choice, but to send Rei and-"

The door of the conference room opened. The three looked at who entered.

It was a girl with gray hair, skin almost white with a brown eye, her other one was covered with bandage like her harms and her belly. She wore only a gray dress. She almost lost her balance and put her hand on a chair.

"Rei," Gendo said. He ran by her side and he helped her standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"The angel...is here," Rei replied calmly and painfully. "I have to...fight him."

"You cannot fight the angel Rei. You can barely stand on your feet," Misato replied helping Rei sitting on a chair.

"I'm the...only one," Rei replied.

Shinji looked at Rei. His mind worked extremely fast. He knew that if she tried to go out there, she will die. He clenched his hands and he bit his lips.

"If you go you'll die," Misato said.

"I-" Rei was cut by Shinji.

"I'll...I'll do it," Shinji said. His hands were trembling as he said those words. Rei looked at Shinji and she saw a resemblance with Gendo.

"Shinji." Gendo said. "Alright. Misato, bring Shinji to the launch room and prepare for the operation. I'll call the nurse so she brings Rei back to her bed and then I'll be in the command room."

Rei said: "You too,"

Shinji nodded. He stood up from his chair and followed Misato.

They walked in the corridors of the base and Shinji saw a few people walking around. Misato and Shinji heard something.

"-This is Maya! Everyone prepare for the battle! The angel fully regenerated his lost arm and is coming at the entrance of Nerv base. We closed the entrance, but if he could blow the city, he will enter without trouble. He'll be here in five minutes.-"

"Hurry Shinji!" Misato shouted. She grabbed his hand and they ran to the launch room.

When they reached the room, it had a wall covered with a few launching platform.

"Shinji. Go and walk on one of the platform," Misato told him. Shinji hesitated. "Hurry!"

Shinji ran on one of the platform. "Now what?" Shinji asked.

"Now take the core on your necklace," Misato told him.

Shinji listened to her and picked it. He looked at the core on his palm which was once his mother's possession. For the first time, he looked really deeply into it and Shinji felt like it shouldn't belong on his palm.

"Now. Put it on your chest," Misato ordered.

Shinji looked at Misato and listened to her. He put it on his chest and waited for something to happen. The boy felt good when the core was on his chest.

"What is supposed to happen?" Shinji asked. He heard a sound and he saw some amber colored liquid smelling like blood coming out of the core. "What's going on?!"

"Shinji! Calm down. There's no reason to be afraid. It's perfectly normal. What you are seeing is LCL. It is perfectly normal," Misato told him calmly.

Shinji saw the LCL starting to move around him. He didn't move and his breath accelerated.

"Urgh!" a pain suddenly awoke in Shinji chest. He looked down and he saw the red core entering in his chest while the LCL formed a cocoon around him. "Misato! Help!"

"Shinji. Do not worry. It's not going to hurt you," she replied and her eyes couldn't look at Shinji anymore.

The cocoon of LCL solidified while the inside remained liquid. Shinji stopped moving in it. Shinji started floating in the cocoon and grabbed his legs and put it against his chest in a dormant state.

"Prepared to launch him," Misato said.

"-The angel will be here in 2 minutes Misato,-" Maya warned.

One minute passed the cocoon remained there. Misato started sweating nervously: "I would have been faster if he wore the plugsuit."

The cocoon cracked and Misato waited for Shinji to come out. One part of the cocoon broke and a metallic hand came out. It then returned inside and tore the cocoon apart. Coming out of the cocoon was a 10ft. Eva armor. It had chest plate that resembles pectoral muscles; The Eva's distinctive helmet visually evokes the horn and frill of a ceratopsian dinosaur. His plates are painted with purple and green. His jaw was blue. He was activated and his white eyes were on.

"-He looks exactly like Yui-" Gendo said sadly.

"-The angel is here in 10 seconds!-" Maya shouted.

The hands of the Eva raised and the white eyes scanned it: "What happened to me?" Shinji asked with a deeper voice.

"-5 seconds!-" Maya shouted.

"Launch him!" Misato ordered.

"W-Misato! Wait!" Shinji shouted before he was launched to the surface.

**To be continued.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 3. I hope you like it and his longer length.

First thing: **Big twist! Sachiel didn't lose his face. Just his arm.**

Second thing: I hope you like it and the next chapter will be a big fight.

For the next chapter: Shinji vs Sachiel.


	5. Chapter 4: Shinji vs Sachiel

Here's the chapter 4. The first real right of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shinji vs Sachiel**

Shinji was on the raising platform. He didn't feel his inside going down and he knew he was coming to the surface really fast. He wasn't ready to fight the angel.

"-Shinji! Can you hear me?-" Shinji heard Misato voice. The voice looked like she was near his ears.

"Yes. Misato, what exactly happened to me?!" Shinji shouted.

"-You just are in the Eva armor now Shinji.-" Misato told him. "-No one knows any specific detail about it. You have to be ready. You are soon at the surface and you have to fight the angel.-"

"I don't know how to fight!" Shinji replied.

"-We know. Listen to me Shinji, no one can explain how it work, but you must have learn to fight a little,-" Misato asked.

Shinji thought back, but his memory was a little blurry because of the fear: "I don't know."

"-Yes he did. They taught him how to fight,-" Gendo entered in the conversation.

"-The angel reached the entrance. It's locked right now and it seemed to search how to force it,-" Maya said.

"-You reach the surface in 3...2...1...-" Misato warned.

Shinji looked over him and saw the platform opening. It suddenly stopped and Shinji was thrown in the air.

"AAAHHH!" Shinji screamed and saw where he was about to land and screamed louder.

Sachiel moved his head at the direction of the sound and saw a green and purple thing falling on him.

_What t- _Sachiel was cut when Shinji landed on his face before he kept rolling on the ground and he stopped on his feet, near the door. He had a sweat drop when he realised it and remembered the angel. He turned around and saw Sachiel standing up.

The angel looked at him and his black eyes grew in size. His shoulder bones opened and closed at fast pace as he was hyper ventilating.

_Impossible._

"-Shinji. Attack now!-" Misato told him.

Shinji took a step forward and the angel took a step backward.

_How can you be here?!_

Shinji tried to gulp, but he couldn't. He had no saliva in his mouth. Shinji tried moving his mouth and realised that he didn't have one anymore. He took another step forward and the angel took another one backward.

_Stay away from me! Don't come any closer! You will not kill another angel!_

Shinji realised the angel thought he was someone else. He didn't saw what he really looked like, but he decided to attack now. He charged at the angel who turned around and ran away.

_Stay away from me ghost!_

Shinji was confused. He didn't know what's in the angels mind. One thing was sure, he was catching the angel.

"-Shinji! Summon your weapon.-" Misato told him.

"How?" Shinji asked.

"-Well...I don't know,-" Misato replied.

The angel stopped running away and turned around. His black and empty eyes shined with red light. Shinji gasped and stopped chasing the angel.

_That voice. You are not a ghost! You are that lilim who escaped me earlier; the one who shouldn't exist. You dare humiliate me by looking like the slayer. _The angel shouted furiously.

He raised his hand and threw a spear. Shinji shouted and ducked. The spear hit the wall at the entrance and passed through it like nothing. Shinji saw the eyes of the angel shining and rolled away from the blast.

_Those moves are clearly not those of the slayer. _Sachiel commented.

"-Shinji. You cannot lose time dodging. You have to attack now,-" Misato told him.

Shinji didn't pass to the offensive and dodged another blast.

"At-attack?" Shinji asked with a cracking voice.

The angel halo appeared on the angel's head and jumped in the sky. Shinji saw the black spot in the air and waited for whatever would happen. He saw two shiny red spot. He saw a beam coming. Shinji shouted, closed his eyes and raised his hands. A shield appeared and blocked the beam. He opened them and looked over him. He saw an orange wave coming from his hands and surrounding him.

"-You summon you're AT-Field Shinji.-" Misato congratulate him.

"-This is not enough boy. Attack now or you might not survive.-" Gendo said.

Shinji saw the angel coming at him. Shinji moved to the left and the angel crushed in the ground where the Eva was a second ago. The angel was stuck in the ground and only his shoulders and his head were out.

_Urgh! I supposed I should learn that eye of an eye and tooth for a tooth don't work. Urgh. _Sachiel tried to get out of the ground.

"Now!" Misato ordered.

Shinji braced himself and charged. He jumped in the air and landed on the face of the angel. He moved away and kicked it again a few times.

_Ouch! Argh! Dad dammit! _Sachiel shouted in pain. A part of his masked face cracked. He called his AT-Field. Shinji hit the field and couldn't pass it. He tried kicking it, but couldn't pass through it. Shinji grabbed the shield with his hands and tried to tear it apart.

The angel freed his left hand and grabbed Shinji's hand. He pulled the boy closer to him. Shinji gasped and pulled back. He didn't notice the grin on the angel's face when he released him from the ground.

"-Shinji stop pulling!-" Misato suddenly shouted.

_Thanks for the help lilim. _Sachiel said with a chuckled. He opened his hand when he was free and pulled out his spear. Shinji moved tried to dodge, but the spear pierced his shoulder.

"Argh!" Shinji shouted. He felt on the ground by the sudden pain and his shoulder bleeding out. He looked at the angel and took a step away from it.

_What is it? You're about to run away? _Sachiel asked with a mocking tone.

Shinji stood up and backed away.

_You are not used to pain. _Sachiel replied. His eyes lighten up again. _You shall be the first one who shouldn't exist I'll kill lilim. You look just like the previous one my brother killed you know._

Shinji didn't reply. His breath accelerated.

"-Shinji. Fight,-" Misato told him. It wasn't only her, he heard Maya saying the same thing.

Sachiel threw a beam and hit Shinji. A horizontal cross exploded at the entrance of Nerv base. Shinji was stuck in the rock just over the entrance. A part of the chest armor was broken and blood came out. Shinji didn't move, but his body was trembling. He could hear Misato telling him to move and fight, but fear paralysed him.

_That's it lilim? You're already defeated? You barely put up resistance against me. You only look like the one the slayer who killed my siblings._

"-Shinji!-" Multiple spoke in Shinji's ears.

"The one who slayed your siblings?" Shinji said.

Sachiel looked at Shinji and he was taken aback by the sudden cold voice. The angel was slow at his response, but when he talked, he said confidently: _You want to know who the lilim was. She was a thorn in our way. A big one who almost kills my dear brother; a psycho killer and my brother told her name. Yui Ikari._

"Just as I thought," Shinji replied with his cold voice. His white eyes started changing color. Shinji freed himself from the wall and he landed on the ground. He raised his head and he looked at the angel. Sachiel saw red eyes and not white eyes anymore.

_Dammit! I should have killed you when I could! _Sachiel cursed himself.

Sachiel aimed at Shinji with his arms and fired his spears. Shinji dodged both of them and charged. He grabbed the angel face and two claws were in the angel's eyes, blocking his view. He stroke at the angel's stomach with his knee and threw him on the ground. Shinji punched the core of Sachiel who countered with his AT-Field, throwing Shinji away. The boy flew in the air and landed on his feet. His red eyes looked into the black one of Sachiel.

_How can you be suddenly strong?! _Sachiel shouted afraid of Shinji.

Shinji put his hands over his chest and the pectoral plate opened. Amber liquid came out of it and it started to take shape. When the liquid solidified, it turned into a green naginata with purple sharp blade.

_Why are you silent lilim?!_

Shinji charged and the angel jumped away and kept his distance. He fired beam with his eyes, but the AT-Field covered Shinji. The boy closed the distances and he slashed with his naginata. It hit the AT-Field of the angel. He continued attacking, but the AT-Field blocked his attack. Sachiel tried to same, but Shinji AT-Field remained strong.

"-Shinji! What's happening to you Shinji?!-" Misato shouted. She continued asking his name, but Shinji wasn't responding.

Shinji naginata suddenly pierced the angel's AT-Field and cut the right legs. The angel barely maintained his balance on one leg. Shinji aimed for the core and hit it directly with his weapon. The attack was violent and the Angel was thrown again the wall near Nerv entrance.

Sachiel's core cracked and the angel gasped. He looked at Shinji and tried crawling away. The boy in the Eva armor walked closer and closer while Sachiel pitifully tried to maintain some distance.

_No. This can't be happening! I can't die in my first battle! _Sachiel turned around and saw Shinji ready to destroy his core once and for all. Sachiel grabbed the blade with his hands before it hit the core. His hands were covered with blood, but the angel maintained his grasp. _Spare me please! I'm sorry about what I said about Yui! I will go away and leave your kind alone! I don't want to die and- _The blade slid in the arms and moved closer to the core. Sachiel eyes were fully opened and tears came out. _Good-bye Zeruel._

The naginata suddenly moved away from Sachiel. The angel saw Shinji pushed away by an AT-Field that came out of nowhere.

_What is that?!_

Shinji stood up and his red eyes turned white again.

"Urgh. What happened?" Shinji asked confused. He saw the angel on the ground and knew he could kill him if he wants.

"-Shinji. Spare the angel. It will be more useful to bring him alive while he cannot defend himself,-" a strange voice said in the boys ears.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"-I'm L; the main investor of Nerv. You can say that in the chain of command, I'm over your father. I want you to let the angel live for interrogation. With his damaged core, he cannot use his power and might be talkative. If he spoke, you will know where the angels come front and kill them once and for all.-"

"But-" Shinji was cut.

"-That is all you will get from me.-" L replied.

"But-" Shinji was cut again.

"-Do as he said boy. He's more useful alive and he isn't her killer, but he knows the name and the appearance of Yui killer.-" Gendo replied.

Shinji looked on the ground and he saw the naginata. He picked up and it turned into the amber liquid and returned in his chest. He didn't know how he does that, but he didn't really care. He saw the door leading inside Nerv base opening and soldiers came out of with a truck and a cage with it.

_I'm not going to die? _Sachiel asked confuse.

"No. But you're going to think it's a better option," a soldier replied.

The truck car opened and Misato came out. She walked at Shinji direction with a smile.

Shinji suddenly felt weak and he looked on the ground. His vision blurred and the voices he heard turned into echoes.

"Shinji?! He's bleeding too much!" Misato shouted.

The boy only saw black.

**Angels focus**

Zeruel flew around and moved his body left and right.

_Brother! Where are you?! Father is calling for you! It's been a day since you go and distract yourself!_

Zeruel felt a moment of weakness and landed on the ground. His core was dark red and he knew it wasn't a good sign, but he didn't care. _Sachiel! If you don't come out now! Ramiel is going to lecture you and I know you hate it!_

Zeruel didn't have a response.

_My children. Come to me now. I have discover what happened to you brother Sachiel._

Zeruel waited a few seconds if there was anything else. His father said nothing else. Zeruel knew bad news was on the way. _Please father, tell us Sachiel is alive and well. _Zeruel said slowly.

He joined his father with his siblings. He looked at them and none of them said a word.

_What happened to our brother? _Leliel asked.

Their father was silent for a few seconds before he put his hand over his core: _I used my power to detect him and he's not here. He's on the lilim land._

Zeruel gasped more loudly than his siblings.

_The good news is that he's not dead. Knowing the lilim, he will eventually die._

Zeruel twisted his arms and his eyes shined red. _HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!_

His father looked at him and silently nodded. _I will not let my son die. I'm going to keep him in check. I can feel his soul. He's confused and afraid. His source of confusion is that he's not dead. His fear is what is coming next. After this, I cannot see or hear anything. I can only feel his life. The lilim father must be preventing me to see more._

Zeruel looked in his father's eyes: _I'm going to save him right now!_

His father gently grabbed his son and lifted him near his eyes. Zeruel only saw the empty black eyes, but he knew his father was worried about him. _Son. You core is still damage and if you try anything, you will die. _Zeruel grunted in pain when white light covered him. _You will not be able to teleport to Earth. I restrain you here until you are fully healed._

_What do you want us to do? _Ramiel asked calmly.

_Nothing for now. _Zeruel mouth figuratively felt on the ground at his father answers. His father continued: _I will find a plan based on the information I have before the lilim father interfered. You are dismissed. When we are ready, we will rescue Sachiel._

The giant angel put Zeruel on the ground and the angels dispersed except Leliel.

_Zeruel. We are going to rescue Sachiel. Father knows what he's doing. _

_Leliel. Leave me alone. I don't want to speak with anyone right now. _Zeruel responded aggressively.

Leliel knew it was dangerous to talk with Zeruel. He floated away and left his brother alone.

When Zeruel was alone, he extended his arms and destroyed a hill near him.

_AARRGGHH! If the lilims killed you brother, they will pay for their sins!_

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 4.

Did you like the fight in this chapter? Was it satisfying?

Were you expecting Sachiel to live or did you think he would die?

Chapter 5: Shinji new home.


	6. Chapter 5: Shinji new home part 1

AC: Here's the chapter 5. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shinji new home part 1**

_Let me go you accursed lilims! Release me!_

Sachiel was attached on a table and tried to free himself. He couldn't see anything since he didn't have a neck to look around him. Even so, he felt something around his wrists, the lower part of his legs and one around his stomach. Sachiel pulled the restrain, but it resisted his strength.

"Give it up. Those restrain are made to resist the fury of your kind," a woman said. Sachiel suddenly saw a face appearing over his head. It was a woman with blond hair, green eyes and pale skin. She woke a white lab coat and a blue shirt under it. "I am Ritsuko Akagi. Scientist of Nerv."

_Who cares about it?_

"I am the one who shall help in your interrogation. I studied some of your kind and I know how to make you suffer. That's why you should care about it," Ritsuko said. "See you later, but I won't say when."

She walked away and left the angel alone, attached and defenceless with his damaged core.

_She knows how to make me suffer? What...What does she wants? No! Zeruel told me they can torture me for answer! No! I have to get out of here before it's too late!_

Sachiel tried to escape. He only damaged his wrist and legs and bled lightly.

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes and he grunted. He looked around and realised he was alone. He raised his head and looked at a mirror near him and saw his reflection. He was back to his clothes he brought when he was dragged in the fight against the angel. He put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. For one second, he asked himself if everything was a dream.

"I'm sure it's not a dream," Shinji whispered his conclusion. He heard someone at the door and he turned his head at its direction. He saw Misato entering in the room.

"Hello there Shinji. How are you doing?" Misato asked.

"I just woke up," Shinji replied.

Misato had a small eyes and a sweat drop.

"Sorry. I thought you woke up sooner. It's been almost a day you were in a coma," Misato said nervously.

Shinji nodded and he looked in her eyes.

"What happened to the angel?" Shinji asked.

"He's currently restrain. Don't worry, he can't escape," Misato told him.

"That's good. He's not the last one right? There's the one who killed mom," Shinji said.

Misato dropped her head and nodded: "Yeah. Anyway, I'm glad you're alright and you did well against the angel."

"Hum...Al-" Shinji was cut when the door of his chamber opened.

"Gendo," Misato said.

"Hello there. I just check if he was fine," Gendo replied with an emotionless voice.

"I'm fine father," Shinji replied.

Gendo nodded lightly: "When you will receive your clearance Shinji, you will live in an apartment."

Shinji looked at the wall and sighted.

"What are you talking about Gendo?!" Misato shouted.

"I cannot take care of him. My duty is far much important that passing time with my son. He will have his own apartment," Gendo replied.

"Are you working right now?" Misato asked.

"No. I-" Gendo was cut.

"Then you are not my officer right now," she said while dragging Gendo outside and closing the door behind her. "What the hell is that about?! You have to be a jerk with your son."

"I do not have time nor the energy to take care of him," Gendo replied coldly.

"That's it! You're lazy!"

"It's obviously not the case Misato. I cannot afford to take care of him. I have to make sure we can win the war against the angels. Remember that Misato," Gendo answered.

Misato grunted. She clenched her fist. She wanted to punch him right now. Instead, she looked at him: "If you do not want him to live with you Gendo! I'll take care of him! He's going to live with me!"

Gendo looked at her and he nodded: "It's better this way."

Misato looked in his eyes and wondered what he meant by that. She couldn't see behind his glasses, but she heard a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"There are two other things to talk," Misato said.

"What are those things? I don't have a lot of time," he asked a little confused about it.

"First. You owe me 10 000$," Misato said.

Gendo had a sweat drop while he coughed surprised: "What?!"

Misato smiled: "For my new car damage. It will cost 10 000$ to repair it from the angel attack and also for rescuing Shinji. The other thing is the maintenance for Shinji. You are his father after all," Misato said.

Gendo grunted and he clenched his fist, but he calmed down and looked in her eyes: "Alright. You'll have your money for the car and the maintenance."

Misato nodded and she smiled: "Good." She turned around and returned in the room while Gendo walked away.

"What did you talk about?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji. You will not live alone in an apartment," she announced with a smile.

Shinji looked at her and was confused: "What?"

"Oh. You will live in my apartment from now on. Gendo didn't change his mind, so I'll take care of you," Misato said with a smile.

Shinji gave a small smile and nodded lightly: "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I have to go now. See you later Shinji. Once you're clear, I'll bring you to your new home," Misato said. She stood up and she walked back to outside the room. "I have some report to finish."

She left him alone. Shinji stayed there for a while until he felt the need to stand up and stretched his legs. He didn't feel pain and he smiled, glad he was alright. He remembered when the meeting with Rei and he wondered if she was in another room. He walked outside his chamber and walked the chamber near him.

"Rei," Shinji whispered when he saw the girl resting in the bed.

Rei was awake as she turned at the direction of Shinji. She said nothing, but she nodded.

"How are you?" Shinji asked.

"I'm fine. You are the one who took my place right?" Rei asked calmly.

"Y-yeah," Shinji replied. He felt uneasy to answer this to her.

"You are like me. I thought I was the only one," Rei said. She tried standing up.

"Don't. You're weak," Shinji told her.

Rei stopped trying to stand up. She looked in the eyes of Shinji for a few seconds before breaking eye contact: "Alright. I didn't saw what happen. How did you defeat the angel?"

"I don't really know. There was a moment of...absence," Shinji admitted.

"Absence? I never heard of anyone in an Eva armor to have an absence," Rei replied.

After this, they both said nothing. Both of them aren't the talking type and couldn't find any subject to continue. It was only an awkward silence between them.

* * *

Misato grunted at the paper work she was filling.

"I hate paper work," she grunted.

She wrote everything about the battle and also the capture of the angel. She put her fingers on her forehead.

"It's the first time we capture an angel alive," Misato realised.

"It is also a great opportunity," a woman said entering in her office with a thin computer in her hand.

Misato raised her head and smiled: "Ritsuko. Good to see you after all this. We didn't have time to talk since the angel was attacking."

"True," Ritsuko replied. "I watched the battle on the tape. Shinji fought well for the first time, after he was enraged."

"You mean the moment he was completely ignoring me?" Misato asked.

"Yes. I wasn't there and I don't have any conversation coming from the angel, only Shinji respond. I don't think asking him will be good," Ritsuko answered. "Anything in the report worth for me?"

"No. I was just wondering why our main investor wants him alive," Misato wondered.

"You don't trust what he said. I think it was a good suggestion," Ritsuko replied with her eyes shining.

Misato had a swear drop and felt for one second, a hint of pity for the angel: "You are sure he will told us where the angels are hiding or living?"

"I'll be honest. I'm not sure about it. I know they are really resilient and also, Yui told Gendo that the angels all said that they came to avenge their siblings every time she killed one. The exception was the first one of course. Anyway, if they consider themselves a family, he won't talk that easily," Ritsuko answered while putting her fingers on her forehead.

"When will you interrogate the angel?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko gave a small smile: "It's already starting."

"Starting?" Misato asked surprised. "You're not there."

Ritsuko took her computer and pressed on the screen. An image appeared and Misato saw the angel trying to break his restrain without any success.

"As you can see. I told him something and let something unknown. Fear of the unknown is a little universal as you can see. When he will start to calm down and think I am not serious and the moment he had a hint of hope, that's when we will interrogate him. His hope will break in pieces and he will more vulnerable to us," Ritsuko said.

Misato felt the room was darker during a few seconds before it brightened up.

"Okay. I think we should check the light," Misato said with a sweat drop. She chuckled nervously after she replied.

"Sorry. I was a little too dark again. Anyway, I should leave you to your paper work. I've been asked to check if our computers are clean." Ritsuko said.

"You are talking about Rei accident right?" Misato asked.

"Exactly that. I'm not sure, but I feel like it's not an accident. I also have to check the Magi system and see if everything is clean of any virus or program the rest of the world might want to check. Especially the Americans," Ritsuko said closing her eyes.

"You're guts tell you there's more than an accident right?" Misato asked.

"That's what I'm afraid," Ritsuko said walking at the door and opened it.

"Ritsuko. If it's not an accident, I don't think any humans will be stupid enough to try and kill someone who's trying to save the world," Misato warned her.

"Don't underestimate humanity stupidity," Ritsuko replied. "I'm about to leave one alone!"

The door closed and Misato mouth felt on the ground. She glared at her before laughing lightly and a little sarcastically: "Yeah. I'm an idiot," she said sarcastically.

Behind Misato, a few red spot shined for one second and the little lights moved out of Misato room while she was back to her report.

* * *

The next day, Shinji was clear and perfectly fine. He sat in his bed and only thought about the awkward silence between him and Rei. He couldn't find any words to tell her. He looked at his cellphone and put the classic music on it. He listened calmly to it with his eyes closed. The door opened and Misato entered. She looked at Shinji and grunted. The boy didn't respond and she glared lightly.

"Shinji. I'm here to take you home," Misato said.

She noticed he was listening to music. She pinched the nose of Shinji and he gasped. He looked at her and the boy was greeted with a smile. He ended his cellphone and looked at her.

"What are you doing here Misato?" Shinji asked.

She had a sweat drop: "Why can I be here?"

Shinji eyes became two black dots for a second before returning back to normal and his cheek turned lightly red: "Right. You're here to bring me to your apartment."

Shinji stood up and waited for her to walk.

"Follow me," Misato said.

They walked out of the room and Shinji looked at Rei's room.

"Do not worry. Rei will be back in shape in a few weeks," Misato told him with a smile.

Shinji nodded and they returned near the car at the elevator they picked when they were chased by the angel.

"Are you ready Shinji? It's time for you to discover your new home!" Misato shouted with a smile.

The elevator started and rose slowly.

Shinji looked at Misato who had a sweat drop.

"You act like a child," he told her.

Misato glared at him: "You little-"

She jumped at him and Shinji shouted in pain.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 5.

Next chapter: Shinji new home part 2


	7. Chapter 6: Shinji new home part 2

**Chapter 6: Shinji new home part 2**

Shinji looked at Misato with a few mark on his head. He gave her a small glare, but wimped when she glared back. After her glare, Misato smiled and climbed in the car. Shinji joined her and when he closed the door, the front part of the part felt on the ground.

Shinji and Misato face went pale when they saw this.

"At least we captured the angel because of this," Misato said. She checked at the back in the car and took some duct tape. "Help me fix the car,"

Shinji nodded and they started to fix the car. Shinji looked at Misato. He hesitated for a minute.

"Do you want to ask something?" Misato said.

"Hum...Yes. I was wondering what happened to Rei. She was injured but...I never ask her when I was with her," Shinji answered.

Misato nodded. She showed her hand and Shinji gave a piece of duct tape. She picked up and started her explanation: "We are not exactly sure. It was during the training in the simulation room. It's the room where she trained in a virtual world so she is ready to fight the angels for real. Anyway, during the training, the computer suddenly bugged without any reason and the room suddenly electrocuted Rei. Since she was in her Eva armor, she wasn't hurt when ran out of the room. The alarm of the base suddenly activated and the automatic weapons aimed at Rei, considering her an angel. She has been hit a few times until Gendo disconnect the computer by brute force. We then called the medics. Her injuries were grave. She was in a worse state then when you met her. She lost a lot of blood and almost died."

"W- What caused it?" Shinji asked.

"Well...More duct tape," Misato asked. Shinji gave another piece of duct tape. "Well...We don't know yet. Ritsuko is currently searching for the cause. Some of Nerv thought it was a malfunction in the computer while she thinks it was sabotage."

"Someone tried to kill her?" Shinji asked gasped.

"No. I don't think so. Who would kill their savior and- forget that question. It happened before. Anyway, I don't know what caused it, but Ritsuko suspect something. I think she's going to ask the angel about it during the interrogation," Misato explained. "That pretty much everything I know."

Shinji nodded.

"All fixed!" Misato said.

Shinji looked at it and had a sweat drop on the back of his head. He was doubtful it would hold on. The elevator reached the top and they rolled back to Tokyo-3.

"Misato?" Shinji asked. Misato looked at him. "Why is this place so deep underground?"

"Oh. Because the angels cannot teleport underground. It was from the research scientist did during the time Yui fought them. The other reason was that the geo-front was naturally there. So it was easily to construct a base there that dig underground. We know the angel appeared at specific time. It's always during a sunny day the angels appear. If a location is clouded, they don't appear there," She added before he asked the question.

They reached the town and Shinji watched the destruction. He looked at the damage and it great for a 14 ft. angel. He knew it was for that reason they were so feared. Shinji said nothing and he looked around. He saw ambulance still present and rescue party searching for any survivors. Shinji dropped his eyes and he said nothing.

Misato noticed it and rolled directly back home. After a few minutes, Misato stopped at the parking lot and they walked out of the car.

**Blang!**

Shinji and Misato turned around and saw that the duct tape was tore apart.

"At least it resisted until we are home. Come on Shinji. I'll show you were you're going to live now!" Misato said grabbing his hand.

She dragged him and they stopped at the elevator. Misato pressed the switch and nothing happened. She grunted and pressed it again.

"Misato. It's out of service," Shinji pointed it to her.

"Hum...Eh! Dammit. We have to climb until we reach the sixth floor," Misato complained.

Shinji giggled nervously and they climbed the six floors. When they reached the top, they felt on the ground and regained their breath.

"I hate...Stair!" Misato shouted.

"Me...too," Shinji agreed.

They were both tired from climbing all the stairs and sweating. They walked at the direction of the house and stopped there.

"This...This is your new home Shinji," Misato said slowly recovering.

She picked her key and unlocked the door. When it was open, Shinji saw the inside and he gasped. The floor was a total mess and covered with beer can. It was also clear that nothing had been cleaned for a while. Shinji looked at Misato who chuckled nervously.

Misato entered first and she looked at Shinji: "Welcome to your new home."

Shinji didn't move for a few seconds: "Misato. Thank you for letting me stays in your home."

Shinji walked to enter inside, but Misato hand was in his way.

"Sorry, but you are not going to enter this way," she told him.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"I already told you. This is **your **new home. The way you say was as if I invited you to live here. It's not the case. We are living together here," Misato told him.

Shinji looked at her. His mouth slowly started to rise to the side of his mouth. It became a genuine smile: "Thank you Misato," Shinji took a deep breath. "I'm home."

He took off his shoes and walked inside. Even if it was a mess, it was now his home.

"I'm sorry if it's a mess. It's been three days since last time I clean my apartment," Misato explained.

Shinji had two sweat drops and looked away.

"Are you hungry?" Misato asked.

"Y-yeah," Shinji replied.

"I have..." Misato opened the fridge and Shinji saw only instant noodles and beers. "I didn't buy anything, so I only have instant noodles."

"I don't mind," Shinji replied.

She picked two instant noodles and prepared it before putting it in the microwave.

While it started to warm, Shinji realised that there was another fridge: "Misato, why do you have two fridges?"

"Oh. It's because my friend rest there. He cannot really sleep well when it's too warm," Misato answered.

Shinji wondered what could sleep in the fridge, but the sound of the microwave interrupted his thought. Misato took out the two instant noodles and they are the noodles.

"A friend? Who is it?" Shinji asked.

"When he'll wake up, you'll meet him," Misato replied.

They continued eating silently. Shinji had nothing else to say and Misato was busy drinking one beer can.

"Misato. Did you ever meet my mother?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Misato replied. She closed her eyes and sighted. "I met her 10 years ago. It was during an angel attack. They attacked Tokyo-2. My parents and I were caught in by an angel and it killed my parents. It looked at me and moved closer to me. It was about to kill me when Yui came in the same Eva armor than yours and fought it to the death. Yui won the fight and destroyed the red core at his throat. She asked if I was alright and I was evacuated. I remember screaming and crying when they separated me from my parents. If it wasn't from your mother, I wouldn't be here Shinji." Misato let out a tear before she took another beer and smiled once again.

"I never thought mom was so great. Compare to her..." Shinji said nothing else.

"She was older when she fought the angels Shinji. Don't let it get to you," Misato said with a kind smile.

Shinji nodded and finished his instant noodles. Shinji gasped: "I forgot my stuff!"

"Don't worry. After I talk to Gendo, I brought clothes," Misato said with a smile. "Okay. Since we are living together, we can no separate the chores."

Shinji nodded politely. When the chores were separated, Shinji was sure it was unfair. Misato only had the grocery for her chores. Shinji had everything else, but didn't agree. After he saw the state of the house, he believed it was better that way.

"I think I'll take a bath," Shinji said.

"I agree. You didn't take a bath for a while and you are really starting to smell," Misato said putting her fingers over her nose. "Meanwhile, I'll prepare your chamber."

Shinji glared at Misato, but he remembered that he didn't take one for a while. "Thank you," he added about the chamber.

He picked his pyjama and walked at the direction of the bathroom. He was about to enter in the bathroom when the door opened and a penguin walked out with a towel on his shoulder walking casually. Shinji mouth opened and his eyes were wide open.

"AH!" Shinji screamed in fear.

Misato walked at the direction of the bathroom and saw the penguin.

"Looks like Pen Pen is awake," Misato said. "He's my friend I was talking about."

Pen Pen casually walked back in the fridge.

Shinji looked at Misato.

"Don't worry. He doesn't bite," Misato said.

"O-okay," Shinji replied.

Shinji took a bath and after cleaning himself, he walked out of the bathroom in his green and purple pyjama and he saw Misato walking out of a room.

"I finish preparing your chamber," she said with a smile.

Shinji nodded: "Thank you."

"Another thing Shinji. I checked the board and you will start school in two days," Misato told him.

Shinji looked at her and nodded: "In two days."

"You don't really sound excited," Misato noticed.

"Yeah. I just fought an angel and then, I have to go to school as if nothing happened," Shinji commented.

"It's an order from your father. He doesn't want fighting the angel taking away everything from a more normal life," Misato replied.

"True," Shinji yawed loudly.

"You're tired. You should go to bed," Misato told him.

Shinji nodded and walked in his chamber and climbed in his bed. He slowly closed his eyes. He thought back about the battle against the angel and he suddenly had a moment were he didn't remember anything until the end of the fight. He closed his eyes and he felt asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sachiel tried to destroy his restrain. He fought again, but he only damaged his wrist and his legs. He gave up and closed his eyes.

_The more I thought about it. The more I regret that the one that shouldn't exist spare me. What are they going to do to me? Is my core healed? I don't know. I...I never was so afraid of my entire existence. Father. Brothers. Sisters. Anyone. Can anyone hear me?_

Sachiel waited for a while and didn't obtain answer: _It's useless. I have to escape on my own. I need to find another way._

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 6. It's a little shorter, but everything is done.

Chapter 7: Shinji's first day at school.


	8. Chapter 7: Shinji's first day at school

**Chapter 7: Shinji's first day at school**

Two days passed and the alarm clock rang loudly. Shinji opened his eyes as the light of the morning shined on his face. Shinji looked at the hour and stood up. Shinji picked his clothes and walked in the kitchen.

He ate his breakfast with Misato who drank beer cans instead of coffee like regular adult. She put the can on the table with a smile.

"What a rush!" She shouted.

Shinji didn't reply and looked at his right. Pen Pen was casually eating fish like normal penguin. He wondered if the penguin was more intelligent than the usual, but he wasn't sure. Even so, Pen Pen was probably the most normal being in this apartment.

"So. How are you feeling about your first day at school?" Misato asked.

"I'm not sure," Shinji replied. "I was homeschooled before,"

"Oh. Well...Don't worry about it. Everything is going to be alright. If there's a bully, you just have to beat him up with a punch or you can attack him with a billion words," Misato said.

"Billion words?" Shinji asked confused.

"Attack him with a dictionary. There's too words for him to handle," Misato said with a grin.

Shinji chuckled nervously while Pen Pen wing palmed.

"Seriously. Don't worry about it. It's a school with a good reputation," Misato added with a smile.

"O-okay," Shinji said nervously.

"Do you want me to bring you to school?" Misato asked.

Shinji dropped his head and said quietly: "Your car isn't here remember. It's in the garage."

"Uh? Oh yeah! My car is still currently repaired right now. I totally forgot about that," Misato gasped.

"I'll go by foot," Shinji said.

"Do you know where it is?" Misato asked.

"Yes," Shinji replied.

"Okay. Have nice day!" Misato said. Shinji walked out of the room and Misato gasped. "AH! I'm going to be late!"

She hurried, up picking her stuff and ran at Nerv base.

Shinji reached the school without any problem. He hesitated at the entrance. It was his first year in a real school. For a second, he thought it was less scary to fight Sachiel. He intake and walked inside his new school. He checked on his paper which class he was. It was written class 2-2. He didn't immediately go there since he had to meet his teacher. After this, the bell rang and he walked at the class with his teacher. The teacher entered first and talked to the class. Shinji then walked with him in the class and stayed near the exit.

"Hello dear students. As you know, starting today, we have a new student in our class. Please Shinji, present yourself."

Shinji looked at the board. It was a new board with a touch screen instead of the old black board. Shinji put his finger on the screen and wrote his name.

"H-hello. I'm...Shinji Ikari. I...I came here...a few days ago when...the angel attack," Shinji said nervously. His face turned red and breathed nervously. "And...That's all."

One student noticed the small details about Shinji Ikari without any trouble. It was Kensuke Aida. He's Caucasian with freckle on his cheek, brown eyes with glasses over it and short brown hair. The boy wore an amber t-shirt with a white vest and a blue jean.

"Alright Shinji, you can sit there," the teacher pointed.

It was at the desk at the middle of the class. It unsettled Shinji since he was at the center of attention and the center of the class. Nevertheless he walked there and sat on his chair.

The table had holographic computer on which the students took notes for class. The teacher started giving history class. The teacher looked at the window while talking. He didn't turn around and seemed like he was talking alone.

Keisuke looked at Shinji. He knew the history about Yui Ikari, the heroine who fought the angels 10 years ago. He watched the teacher and he was looking at the window while giving class. He used his computer to connect in internet and obtained a picture of Yui Ikari and compared it to Shinji. He could see some similarity between them, but it wasn't enough.

Keisuke decided to make a link with Shinji computer and send him a message.

While Shinji was writing, he saw a warning mark indicating that he got a message.

Are you the son of Yui Ikari?

Shinji looked around and saw no one looking at him. He decided to reply, it wasn't that dangerous to reply. He wrote yes and sent it back.

Keisuke smiled at the answer and whispered: "Yes. I wonder if he's also the one in the Eva armor. It looked exactly like the armor of his mother."

He thought about the news yesterday. After the damage report of Tokyo-3 and the hundreds of death, the townspeople needed something to reassure them and the Eva warrior was revealed and a picture with it. Keisuke noticed how similar it was with Yui and wondered if it was him.

"He said he came during the angel attack, but it can be a coincidence. Maybe I'll ask, he would surely say no, true or not anyway," Keisuke concluded while sending another message.

Shinji looked at the screen and read:

Are you the one who fought the angel in the Eva armor?

Shinji looked around him and this time, he wasn't sure if he should answer that question. He hesitated for a minute. He didn't think it was bad if he told the true.

"My grandparent told me to always be honest," he said quietly while writing the answer.

Keisuke received the message and gasped when he saw the answer.

Yes.

"What?!" Keisuke shouted.

Shinji turned around and he saw the boy who shouted.

Keisuke looked at him and replied: "You're the one who fought the angel!"

The other students shouted surprised, except one. They all came around Shinji and invaded his personal space. Shinji looked at the teacher for help, but he continued talking in his own world. He was on his own.

The students asked him tons of questions and the most important one was if he was telling the true. Shinji regretted his honesty and looked at the door, considering it his only escape route. Sadly for him, he was surrounded by students.

"I...I really am," Shinji replied to the question, hoping they would leave him alone.

"How were you chosen?" one student asked.

"You looked cool in the Eva armor!" another one commented.

They continued questioning him about how it felt to a chosen one and commenting about how cool the armor was.

The student who didn't shout glared at Shinji. It was Toji Suzuhara. He had darker peach skin than the usual Asian. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He was a boy who didn't wear the school uniform. He was in his dark blue vest with his purple pant. Inside his vest, there was a small bump on his chest. His eyes closed his hands and turned them into a fist as he felt his body boiling.

"You are a hero Shinji!" Keisuke told him. "If it wasn't from you, the town would totally be wrecked!"

Toji flinched when he heard that and looked at Shinji. He watched Shinji and breathed faster. His face slightly turned red and vein came out.

Later that day, during lunchtime, Shinji managed to escape the students. He walked alone at the side of the school and sat on a bench. He was about to open his lunchbox when someone stood in front of him. Shinji raised his head and looked at the boy glaring hatefully at him. He didn't recognise him, but he knew he was in his class.

"You're the one who fought the angel right?" the boy asked.

"Y-yeah," Shinji replied nervously.

The boy glare intimidated Shinji who felt smaller than against the angel. He brutally grabbed Shinji by the collar of his shirt and raised him on his feet.

"What-" Shinji was cut.

"Why did you take so long to fight the angel?!" he shouted.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked defensively.

"Because of you! My sister was gravely injured during the attack! You could have fought him the moment he appeared, but no! You fought the angel **after** he ran out of town!" he shouted furiously.

"It's because I-" the boy threw Shinji against the wall before he could explain.

"Bullshit! My sister could've died!" the boy shouted.

"It's because I-" Shinji tried to explain again.

The boy punched his right cheek. Shinji felt on the ground and grunted in pain. For one second, as Shinji raised his eyes at the direction of Toji face, he saw coming out of his shirt a red core like object. Not only that, but a small fog that came out of nowhere behind Toji. Toji picked the red core object and put it back in his shirt.

"I don't want to hear one of your made up excuse Shinji! For me, you are not a hero who saved the town! You just beat the angel too late!" the boy shouted. He kicked once the face of Shinji when someone grabbed him away.

"Hey! Stop this Toji!" Kensuke said grabbing his arms and trying to pull him away.

Shinji quietly stood up and Toji noticed that no mark were present on his face. Shinji didn't have any physical damage from the assault. The chosen boy didn't know, but even without the Eva armor, his resilience his higher than an ordinary human being.

"Why should I stop this?! He's not a hero!" Toji shouted. "There's people who died because he didn't act in time! My sister could also be another one in the list!"

Shinji dropped his head.

"This is no reason to beat him. He could have done nothing or ran away," Keisuke told Toji.

"He acted too late!" Toji shouted.

"He's right," Shinji said. They looked at him and Shinji continued. "I don't believe I'm a hero. I'm not like mom," he picked his lunchbox and walked away.

Kensuke released Toji from his grasp and corrected his glasses. Toji grunted and walked away. Kensuke looked at the direction Shinji went, but he couldn't see him. He turned to Toji: "Wait up!" he shouted before running after him.

Kensuke and Toji weren't aware, but the smoke followed them for a moment before disappearing.

* * *

The giant angel looked in the air and watched the blue planet. His black eyes had a hint of blue at the lower part.

_Any report on my son Status? _The giant angel asked.

_No father. I am watching him and no one came to him. Brother Sachiel is left alone, self-injuring himself in hope of escaping. He doesn't fight that much now. From what Ritsuko said, she will strike when he'll have a hint of hope. From what I'm seeing, there is no reason to feel hope. _Multiple voices replied at the same time.

_My son. The hint of hope isn't necessarily about us rescuing him, but something else he might try to hope for. The plan is ready and will start in two days. We will rescue him then._ Father replied.

_Understood, I'll keep them in sight._

The father dropped his head. He looked at his palm: _The lilims will pay for their sins!_

_Father. May I speak with you?_

_What is it son? _The giant angel asked surprised. He turned around and saw a strange fog floating near him.

_I watched the one who defeated Sachiel and imprison him at a place call school. I made an interesting discovery. There is another one like Shinji there. _The other angel told his father. The fog dispersed a little and the face of Toji appeared thanks to the AT-Field.

_There is another enemy to eliminate. _The giant angel replied.

_No. I have a better idea. I want to use him as spy. _The angel told his father.

_We already have a spy son. I will not put you in danger. I'm worried enough about Sachiel safety. _The father replied.

_Ireul range is limited to one location. I want to use this lilim as a mobile spy. I'll follow him everywhere and he'll show me where the lilims hide during our attack. As you know, they have an emergency escape plan. So I thought he will show it to us and since he's a chosen one, maybe giving me the opportunity to assassinate them or another chosen one._

The father of the angel looked at the fog-like angel and didn't reply immediately. After a while, he replied: _Fine. Do as you wish, but the moment you are in danger, you come back here._

_Thank you for your trust father. I will not fail you. _The fog-like angel disappeared.

The giant angel closed his black eyes: _I hope you know what you are doing Bardiel._

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 7.

The angels are plotting and Bardiel had an evil plan using Toji.

There isn't really a description of Bardiel so I put him into a fog form.

Chapter 8: The traitor and the stranger.

The chapter 8 will be the combination of two chapters for a bigger length than 1 000 words. I can put them together since it perfectly fit the situation.


	9. Chapter 8: The traitor and the stranger

AC: Hello there dear readers. Sorry it took a while, but I have a lot of writer block to pass throught.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The traitor and the stranger**

**Sachiel focus: The traitor**

Sachiel stopped struggling against his restrain and sighted.

_What's the point of fighting? I've been doing this for way too long. I have no chance to escape. When will she come here and torture me already?_

Sachiel closed his eyes and tried to escape the real world. He only saw black for a while until he heard something in his mind.

_Look who's trying to sleep._

Sachiel opened his black eyes and looked over him. He saw a head with black and red line having the shape of arrows. It had no eyes and no mouth. It was another angel.

_YOU! _Sachiel screamed with hatred. _What are you doing here?!_

_I'm checking on you my dear brother. I learned that you were captured by a lilim in an Eva armor. So, I come to see if you are healthy and thankfully, it's the case. _The other angel replied.

The other angel raised his hand and moved closer to Sachiel face.

_Keep your hand away from me traitor! _Sachiel screamed. He fought when the hand came closer, but remained stuck. He felt the hand gently put against his forehead. _Stop touching me right now!_

_Why do you want me to stay away from you brother? Why did you call me a traitor? I didn't do anything like that. _The other angel replied kindly.

_You betray us and you have the guts to act as if you are still one of us! Why are you here?! I'm sure you don't care about me if you chose to protect the lilim!_

The angel dropped his head and moved it left and right. He grabbed a part of Sachiel flesh near his white face and tickled it. Sachiel had a few spasms, but didn't laugh.

_Don't tickle me! You are not a member of our family anymore! _Sachiel snapped at the other angel.

The other angel stopped tickling his brother and snapped with his fingers.

_Alright. Then I won't free you._

Sachiel couldn't turn his head, but he would have done it if he could: _Perfect. I don't want to be saved by a traitor. How could you do it anyway? You were our father favorite child until 150 years ago, when you decided to protect the lilims._

The other angel moved his face closer to Sachiel one: _I'll explain it to you then._

_Great. I said too much. I'm such an idiot. _Sachiel grunted with his shoulder bones.

_Let me tell you why I decided to join the lilim. The reason you want them dead is simply because you never took time to learn who they are. Af-_ the traitor was cut.

_Cut your reason! I don't want to know why! A traitor doesn't deserve to give any explanation! _Sachiel shouted.

_Okay. I'll give you some advice instead brother. _The traitor said. He walked out of Sachiel vision and sat near the left shoulder of Sachiel. _You should try and find out what they did wrong against us._

_They broke the contract! _Sachiel replied. _I also don't want to hear the advice of a traitor!_

The other angel pinched the black flesh of Sachiel, making him flinched. _Can you stop interrupting me? I need to explain things to you. _He said calmly without any sigh of annoyance in his voice.

_Fine. I'll complain once you're done. _Sachiel grunted with his shoulder bones.

_Good. To resume it: I grew interest in them when I tried to understand the world they are living. The more I knew about their life, the more I find them interesting and worth protecting them. I love what they call art. The paintings are really breathtaking...Maybe for you since you can actually bread of course. The melody coming from strange object they create. It feels like israfel dance. There are a few things we angels are lacking when it comes to talent._

_Are you going to keep boring me with those things? _Sachiel asked.

_It's only an example brother. What's the most fascinating is when it comes with some __**unknown**__ emotions? They are different than those we have and unique. The greatest emotions I discovered are love, hatred that came in so many ways and also differently than from us. I cannot describe how much special it is. It can only be lived to understand them and what is different from our lives. My advice is simply to see life from perspective. _The angel concluded.

Sachiel said nothing for a few seconds before replying: _You do realise you waste your time with me?_

_I already know, but I don't care that I waste your time. It was the perfect excuse to speak with you brother. It's something you should really think. There is more going on than the lilim breaking the contract brother. _The other angel replied. The angel picked the peak of Sachiel and played with it while saying: _I have to go brother before unwanted eyes spot me. Remember what I told you...If you survive._

The traitor walked away and left Sachiel alone.

_Good riddance and...HOW DID HE GET IN A LILIM BASE?! _Sachiel suddenly screamed when he realised the angel infiltrated a lilim location without any trouble.

He sighted from his shoulders and closed his eyes once again: _That traitor is stupid with his stupid speech and his stupid advice. The only things we have to know about lilim are that they must be exterminated! YOU HEAR ME TRAITEROUS BROTHER?! EXTERMINATEEEEEEED!_

* * *

**Shinji focus: The stranger**

School was over for Shinji. He picked his stuff and ran away from the other students asking questions about what was life in the Eva armor. Toji simply gave him a hateful glare before walking away.

Shinji managed to escape them. He sighted when he was alone and exhausted.

"Saying that I was in...the Eva armor was...the biggest mistake I've...ever make," Shinji commented.

After he regained his breath, he walked back to his home quietly. He was glad to be alone and enjoyed some solitude. He heard his footstep for a minute. Then, another footstep was by his side and also resonating at the same pace than Shinji. Shinji looked to his left and saw the same strange guy than in the train before the angel attack.

He recognised his white skin, gray hair and red eyes looking and the same kind smile that made him a little nervous. Shinji noticed he wore a white shirt with a black pant.

"Hello there Shinji," the stranger said kindly.

Shinji felt as if it was too kind. He realised something important: "How do you know my name?"

"It's simple. I heard the groupies shouting your name," the stranger chuckled.

Shinji looked the other way and said nothing for a while: "Yeah."

Shinji accelerated his pace, but the stranger did the same thing.

"Slow down Shinji. It's harder to talk when you walk that fast," the stranger said gently.

Shinji slowed down and looked at him: "I have other things to do."

"Busy with homework?" the other one asked.

"Y-yeah," Shinji replied.

"That's too bad for you. I thought you would be interesting to have some intel about the angels," the stranger replied.

Shinji stopped walking and looked at the stranger right in his eyes. The other one just smiled gently before saying: "I'll take that you want some intel then."

"Y-yeah," Shinji admitted.

"Good. Because I have some unique intel that no one heard before," the stranger said.

Shinji gave him a doubtful glare and second guessed his desire to know more.

"The angel you spared and captures has a name. His name is Sachiel," the stranger started.

Shinji didn't reply and looked at him. He knew the stranger wasn't anybody saying random stuff. Only Nerv knew about the angel capture.

"Sachiel...What's the important information? Does he know who killed my mother?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. He knows her killer like any angels," the stranger replied. "They all share a powerful siblings connection between each other's and almost anything one said, is known by the others."

"How do you know this?" Shinji asked.

"My father studied the angels. I don't know how he obtained the information's I'm sharing with you," the stranger said simply.

Shinji felt uneasy about the stranger with silver hair.

"Let me continue please Shinji. I have some important information to give you about Sachiel," the boy with red eyes said.

"Alright," Shinji replied.

"Sachiel is the youngest angel. He doesn't have any experience when it comes to battle, just like you. It was his first time after all," the stranger started.

"His first time?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. He never fought against anyone in an Eva armor before. Sachiel is an immature angel who often has short patience. They main reason he attacked the humans was simply to avenge his lost siblings. It was his main motivation."

"Why should I care about this? The angels are those who killed my mother," Shinji replied.

"I just want to point out something important to know about Sachiel. He wants to avenge his dead siblings. Just like when you try to kill him to avenge your mother," the stranger said.

Shinji didn't reply: "I don't see how this information is useful?"

"I am only giving you the perspective of the angels Shinji. You cannot ignore that they are sentient being that thinks. You might not know it, but the angels were there long before the war against humans started. Anyway, that's all I have to say no. I need to go now," the stranger said turning around.

Shinji looked at the stranger without saying anything.

"Good-bye Shinji, I'll see you another time," he started walking away, but he suddenly stopped: "I forgot to present myself. It was impolite to just come and say all of this without saying anything." He turned around and smiled at Shinji: "I'm Kaworu Nagisa. You can just call me Kaworu," he walked away.

Shinji turned around and continued walking to his home. He thought about what Kaworu said and thought it was just some crazy stuff. He walked to his home. He picked his necklace and looked at it.

"Tomorrow's going to be harder to return to school with everyone waiting for me," Shinji thought.

* * *

Toji walked in the hospital and walked at the woman in change of welcoming the sick, injured and the visitor.

"Hello there Toji," the woman told him.

"Hi there again. I'm here to visit my sister, Sakura Suzuhara." Toji told the woman.

"Of course. Remember it's room 312," she told him.

"Thank you," Toji replied.

He walked at the elevator after cleaning his hand. He pressed the switch and when it reached the third floor. He walked out and entered in room 312. When he entered in the room, he saw his sister in her bed with an arm in a plaster cast and also her two legs.

Sakura is a girl a little younger than Toji. She had peach skin with brown eyes and long brown hair. She only wore the green hospital gowns. She smiled at her brother when he saw in a chair near him.

"Hi big bro," Sakura said.

"Hi there sister," Toji said giving his best smile. Toji hid inside of him his sadness when he saw his sister in her state. "How you're doing?"

"Everything is fine. I'm recovering well from the angel attack. I'm glad the angel was defeated before he kills too many people," she replied.

Toji didn't reply. He thought about Shinji and mentally cursed him for acting too late.

"How was school?" Sakura asked.

Toji sighted and resumed his day, except that he didn't talk about Shinji. He didn't want to think about him.

"That's good," his sister smiles.

Toji picked his back and opened it. He gave some book to her.

"Here's what you miss today at school sis," Toji told her.

"Thanks big bro," she replied.

They talked for a while before Toji had to return home.

"I got to go. See you tomorrow," he told her.

"See you tomorrow," she replied.

Toji stood up and walked outside the hospital. He wasn't aware, but a fog was following him in the sky and watched him.

_Walk calmly lilim. Soon, you will be our mobile spy. _The fog said.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 8.

Next chapter: Angel Interrogation.


	10. Chapter 9: Angel Interrogation

**Chapter 9: Angel Interrogation**

**Sachiel focus**

Sachiel situation remained the same. He was still attached on the table, but he stopped trying to escape, he knew it was useless. So, he focused on the regeneration of his core. It was still far from complete, but the cracked mostly subsided. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

_I'm sure their threats aren't empty, but I'm sure the lilims are waiting for them to show a moment of weakness. It's not going to happen. Even if they tortured me, I'm not going to betray my family._

The door opened and Sachiel wondered if the traitor came again. He couldn't see it, but he heard two pair of footsteps.

It was Ritsuko and Kozo Fuyutsuki who entered in the roof. Ritsuko pushed a rolling table with tools on it.

"We meet again angel," Ritsuko said.

Sachiel didn't reply. He knew pain was about to come. He braced himself and shut his mouth.

"He's not really talkative right now," Kozo replied looking at the angel.

Kozo moved in the range of the angel vision. He saw the man with peach skin, gray hair and brown eyes looking at him with anger and hatred. He wore a dark purple uniform.

"So we have to make him talk. Ritsuko. Did you prepare everything?" Kozo asked.

"Yes," she replied outside of Sachiel view.

Sachiel heard a sound he didn't like at all. It was a high pinch sound of something rotating at fast pace.

"I'm not a sadist...But when it comes to angel, I can make an exception," Ritsuko replied.

_What's...that? _Sachiel asked about the sound.

"Something that will make you talk angel," Kozo replied. "I have one simple question to ask. Where the angels are hiding?"

_Like I'm going to tell you that! I will not betray my siblings! _Sachiel shouted at them.

Kozo smiled at the answer: "I was hoping you'll refuse to answer. You can start Ritsuko."

"Understood Deputy commander. Angel...I've studied a few dead bodies of your kind a few years ago. We've kept them frozen until someone was ready to study the secret inside their skin. I was the one. I made a hypothesis and I'm going to confirm right now if I'm right."

_A what? _Sachiel asked.

Ritsuko ignored the question: "We know that if you core is destroyed, you die. When it comes to your body, you are extremely resilient, but when your body is damage over 75% you are also considered dead, although, that's not the important part. What's important is about you angel. You can feel pain like us."

"Also, like us, they are some part of your body that react strongly to pain and some other part less sensible," Kozo continued.

"From my dissection of the angels I had, there are a lot of nerves around your core, surely sensible and pain ready to explode in your body if we try severing them," Ritsuko said.

She showed her surgical rotary saw and the angel couldn't help to fear him.

_Like that's going to hurt me. _Sachiel said, trying to be brave.

Ritsuko smiled lightly when she heard fear in his voice.

"Gendo is here with Makoto Hyuga, who's ready to write the answers of the angel," Kozo said.

"It's a shame we cannot record anything with the camera or a recorder, but those cannot record mind communication," Ritsuko said. She moved her saw closer to Sachiel core.

"Now Sachiel, anything to say or we start torturing you?" Kozo asked without any emotion in his voice.

_I'm not going to betray my family!_ Sachiel shouted.

"Do it," Kozo said.

Ritsuko nodded and moved the saw closer. It touched the angel skin near his core and cut through the skin and right in the nerve. Sachiel screamed in pain as red blood came out of his skin.

* * *

**Shinji focus**

Shinji and Misato entered in Nerv base through the elevator.

"How deep is the base?" Shinji asked.

Misato looked at him and smiled: "It starts around 1 000 m. below the ground. I'm not sure myself, but it's extremely deep underground. I think it's even deeper than that."

"Why did you bring me here?" Shinji asked. He remembered that Misato had suddenly the idea of bringing him here after her returned from school and he didn't know why.

"Because you need to get familiar with the base. Starting tomorrow, you will start to learn how to fight in an Eva armor," Misato lost her smile and looked at Shinji: "You almost die against the angel. You clearly weren't ready for this."

"Y-yeah. I don't even know how I beat him," Shinji replied.

"No one knows either. Anyway, were here. Come, I'll show you the command room before meeting my friend Ritsuko. I'm sure she will have some explanation to give you for the Plug suit," Misato said smiling once again.

When the elevator reached the base and the door opened, Shinji and Misato walked in the white corridor leading to the command room. Once they reached the command room, Shinji saw inside all computers with a big screen at the top of the room. Shinji saw at the screen construct vehicles taking the remaining debris where Sachiel blew that part of the town. Shinji turned his faze away from the destruction and looked at he saw a map of Tokyo-3 as a 3-D hologram at the lower floor. He saw around 10 members of Nerv in their uniform, but two of them stuck out as they joined them.

"Hi Misato!" the two said.

The voice of the first one was familiar to Shinji. She had peach skin, short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white pant with the gray uniform of Nerv. She smiled at Shinji.

"Hello there Shinji. I'm Maya Ibuki one of the computer technician and often helped with the communication when Misato is absent," she with a smile.

The other one had peach skin, long brown hair and eyes of the same color. He wore a gray shirt with pants of the same color as his Nerv uniform.

"Hi Shinji. I'm Shigeru Aoba. I'm another computer technician and I'm also keeping an eye on the map during an angel attack," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked with a smile.

"I am showing Shinji around Nerv base. He needs to know his way around here," Misato replied. She looked around and noticed someone was absent: "Where's Makoto?"

"He's in our special jail. They are interrogating the angel right now," Shigeru replied.

"I understand. Come Shinji, there's more to see," Misato replied with a smile.

Shinji followed Misato as she showed him around. They walked through the corridor until they reached a large room having the shape of a cube. Everything was white, the walls, ground and the ceiling.

"This is the simulation room, this is where you will train to develop your skill as an Eva warrior," Misato said.

"Eva warrior?" Shinji asked.

"I think it's a nice name," Misato replied with a smile.

"Alright," Shinji replied dropping his head.

"Let's go elsewhere," Misato said. "One of the most important places to know is the bathroom, you never know when you need to go there and this place is h-u-g-e. You might not have time to find it if you don't know where they are."

* * *

Sachiel stopped screaming in pain and the only thing he could see was the cold gaze of Kozo who said without emotion: "You still refuse to talk?"

_Argh...N-Nev-v-ver. _Sachiel couldn't see himself, but the nerves around his core were damaged by the saw and the pain was still screaming around his core. He could hear the sound of his blood falling on the ground.

"Continue," Kozo said.

Ritsuko reactivated the saw and cut another nerve. Sachiel screamed in agony with his shoulder bones opening. Sachiel tried to break his restrain, but he couldn't do anything.

When the nerve was severed, Ritsuko stopped cutting the nerve and Sachiel breathed weakly. The pain was too immense for the angel and felt the urge to end the pain at any cost. Sachiel sealed his thought and grunted painfully.

_Stop... _Sachiel said weakly.

"Not until you answer the question," Kozo replied.

_I won't...b-betray my...fami-ily. _Sachiel replied with his voice trembling.

Kozo and Ritsuko smiled when they heard his voice.

"We should keep going," Kozo said.

_No! S-stop! _Sachiel begged.

"Angels are resilient, but you are reaching your limit," Kozo told the angel.

_You...You are mon-monsters, _Sachiel replied.

"Said the real monster," Ritsuko said to the Angel.

Outside the room, Gendo was watching the interrogation without any emotions while Makoto face turned a little green. Ritsuko was about to cut another nerve when something interrupted them.

"STOP!" a voice screamed.

"Shinji!" Misato said.

Gendo turned around and saw his son glaring at him and everyone in the room.

"Misato. Take him outside," Gendo ordered.

Misato tried to grab Shinji arm, but he pushed her grasp.

"You can't do this!" Shinji shouted in disgust.

Gendo glared at his son, he looked right in his son eyes. Shinji took a step back under his father gaze, but he grunted at his father and took a step forward. He picked his small core and moved it close to his chest.

"Why are you stopping us?" Gendo asked. Shinji didn't reply and his father continued: "If we obtain the location of the angels, we will kill them all and end this."

"I cannot let you do this," Shinji replied.

"You know they killed Yui right?!" Gendo shouted.

The others watched the argument between the two, but none of them intervene. Shinji clenched his fist and grunted furiously.

"I know they killed my mother! I know! But this is too much!" Shinji shouted. He looked at Sachiel. "I want them dead like you father...But NOT that way."

Gendo and Shinji glared at each other's silently for a while. Gendo looked away and sighted.

"Fine. The interrogation is over," Gendo finally said.

Everyone picked their stuff and walked away. None of them looked at Shinji and Gendo or reply negatively because the angel was about to crack. Shinji and Gendo continued glaring at each other's. After a few minutes, only him, his father and Misato were still near the angel cell.

"This is the only time I will let go of this disobedience Shinji. Next time, you'll end up arrested for this," Gendo warned his son.

Shinji saw his reflection through his father glasses, but maintained his ground: "I don't think mom will want this to happen."

Gendo put his hand over his glasses and walked away: "True."

Shinji turned around and when his father was out of the room, he sat on the ground and shivered.

"Are you alright Shinji?" Misato asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Misato. I just couldn't ignore it...When I heard the angel screaming...I just couldn't," Shinji said.

Misato found nothing to say except something simple: "It's alright Shinji. I think we should go. It's not a good idea to stay near the angel."

Shinji nodded and they stood up. They walked away, but they stopped when they heard the angel painfully said: _T-thank you._

They turned around and looked at the angel. After a few seconds, they let him alone.

Sachiel sighted relief that his torment was over. _Why would the one who defeated me do that?_ He asked himself.

Red spot of light appeared in the cell and watched Sachiel.

_Brother. Are you alright? _Thousands of voices said in Sachiel mind.

_I-Ireul? _Sachiel asked.

_Yes brother. Are you alright? _Ireul asked.

_Can y-you see me? _Sachiel asked.

_Yes. _Ireul replied.

_Then y-you k-know I'm in h-horrible pain. _Sachiel answered.

_Brother. Tomorrow, we are coming to save you. Hang in there. _Ireul said before disappearing.

Sachiel sighted and replied: _I cann-not really do any-anything else._

* * *

It was the night and Toji walked in his chamber. It was an ordinary chamber with a bed with black sheet, a desk with his computer and a bookshelf with mostly manga with giant robot righting alien. There were a few pictures of the boy's family and some with only his sister on it.

He sighted exhausted and he took out his shirt and put it on his bed.

"I hope you'll get better soon sister," Toji whispered.

He took out his core like necklace and looked at it for a few seconds before he put it on his desk.

"Time to take a shower," Toji said.

He walked outside his chamber. Fog appeared in front of the window of the boy chamber. The fog opened the window and moved around the core-like necklace.

_That lilim made a mistake leaving his core alone. Well...Makes thing easier for me. _Bardiel said.

The fog covered the core with blue fungus until the red core was completely blue. After this, the blue fungus entered in the core.

After a while, Toji returned to his chamber and took a small glance at the necklace and its red core. Toji walked at his desk and took a book he had to study for an exam and read it without a lot of motivation.

_Infiltration complete. Lilim. You are now our spy. _Bardiel said to himself only.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 9.

Do not forget that wherever Toji is, Bardiel's with him even if he's not mentioned.

Starting next chapter, it will once again be an action pace in multiple chapters. I hope you will like it.

Chapter 10: The impenetrable enemy.


	11. Chapter 10: The impenetrable enemy

**Chapter 10: The impenetrable enemy**

The angels assembled around their father. The giant angel watched his children before saying: _My child. It is time to rescue Sachiel._

_Finally! He's been there for too long already! _Zeruel shouted at the others.

_Calm down brother. _Ramiel warned his brother.

_Our little brother is there and had been torture yesterday by those lilim! _Zeruel replied furiously.

_Son. _The father warned with a king, but authoritarian voice that silenced the fury of the angel. _Alright. We will start the plan. Ramiel._

_Yes father._

_Shamshel._

_Yes father._

_You know your mission. Ireul will help you in the rescue mission. _The giant angel told them.

_Yes father! _Ramiel and Shamshel replied.

The two angels disappeared to accomplish their mission.

Zeruel grunted furiously as the other angels watched him. _If only my core was fully repaired. None of this would've been necessary._

* * *

Misato was fulfilling her paperwork without any real motivation. It was the worst part of her job. Her friend Ritsuko joined her in her room and sat at the front desk of her office.

"What is it?" Misato asked.

"I was checking if you were doing your job properly. Sometimes, you managed to delegate your job to me or Makoto," Ritsuko replied with a small smile.

"Now that you are suggesting it, maybe you-" Misato was interrupted.

**Alert! Angel detected in Tokyo-3!**

"What?!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Guess it's time to really work now," Misato said standing up, glad to have a short vacation of paper work.

"Where's Shinji?" Ritsuko asked.

"It's 10 in the morning, so he's currently in class," she replied. She picked her phone and pressed a special code before calling him.

"I'll be waiting in the command room," Ritsuko said before walking away.

"Come on Shinji. Answer now," Misato said standing up and walking at the direction of the command room.

* * *

Shinji was in class 2-2, listening to his teacher giving class about history. Once again, he was looking outside and was oblivious to what was happening in his class.

Most students weren't asking question to Shinji anymore. They found him a little too much boring. Shinji didn't answer most of their question by telling them it was information's he couldn't share or something he didn't want to talk about.

He was glad he had some fresh air in class and not the center of the subject in class anymore. The only one who was still asking him question was Keisuke. He was insisting a little more, but when Shinji had enough and asked him to stop, he stopped.

Even so, fresh air was relative with the usual hateful glare Toji gave him.

A loud sound suddenly resonated in the class and interrupted Shinji thought.

**Alert! Angel has been detected in the city. Please follow the protocol seven of evacuation to the bunkers!**

Every student raised their head and wondered what was going on. They saw their teacher still giving class.

"Is it another exercise?" A student asked.

"We'll miss class once again," another replied.

"I don't think it's an exercise. We always had a message warning us that we will have an exercise during the week," Keisuke said.

"Hey look! The angel is there!" one student shouted.

Shinji gasped and looked at the other students walking at the windows and looking at the angel.

"That's cool. I need to record it!" Keisuke shouted picked his camera and filming the angel.

"You brought your camera in class?" Toji asked also looking at the angel.

"Of course. You are never sure when the angels are coming," Keisuke replied.

The teacher continued giving his class until he spotted the angel and said nothing.

Shinji stood up and observed the angel. He guessed the angel was a 25 meter tall and floating in the air. It was a blue and highly reflexive octahedron. Shinji felt more like it was a strange machine than an angel. He didn't feel organic at all.

"That's an angel?" one student asked.

"He doesn't even appear to be alive," another one commented. Shinji agreed about it.

"What do we know about them? Not that I care about it," Toji said.

"Enough students. You heard the alert. We initiate Protocol seven. Everyone forms a line and we'll go to the bunker near the school," the teacher said.

Shinji heard something and picked his cellphone. It rang with a special sound saying emergency before ringing again. He checked and saw it was Misato and answered.

"What is it?" Shinji asked. He then told himself he was an idiot. He knew exactly why she called.

Some students turned around and watched Shinji without forming a line.

"-Shinji. There's an angel detected. Are you at school right now?-" Misato asked.

"I can see it outside right now and yes, I'm in class," Shinji replied.

"-Shinji. You have to go and stop it before it caused too much damage to the city while we evacuated. You'll have to go there by foot.-"

"...Y-yeah," Shinji replied.

Shinji hanged up and ran outside the class while the teacher was assembling the students for the evacuation. The teacher knew Shinji had a special permission and let him ran for his duty.

"Form the line now!" The teacher ordered.

The students finally made the line and walked outside the class. Keisuke and Toji were last in line.

Keisuke spotted Shinji climbing down the stairs at another direction and followed him. Toji saw him running outside and went after him.

"Keisuke! Don't go after him!" Toji shouted.

"Toji! Come on! It will be awesome to see him putting the Eva armor," Keisuke replied with excitement. He continued running after Shinji.

"Keisuke. Hey! Keisuke! The teacher will know we are missing!" Toji shouted after him.

Meanwhile, Shinji ran outside school and realised he will take some time to reach the angel.

"I need to be faster," Shinji said.

He stopped running exhausted. He then remembered it took a while to by in his Eva armor. It was less risky to do it now while the angel was far away. He took his core-like necklace and held it in his arms.

Keisuke and Toji ran outside and saw Shinji putting the core in his chest and suddenly being covered with an orange substance forming an egg.

"That's awesome!" Keisuke shouted while he took out his camera and filmed it.

Toji watched Shinji in the egg and put slowly his hand in his shirt. He took out hic necklace and looked at the core in his palm: "He...He just put- He put that in his chest," Toji realised. He dropped his head and dropped his shoulder.

"That must be the best moment of my life!" Keisuke said filming it with a big smile.

The orange egg cracked and Shinji came out in the green and purple Eva armor.

"I'm the first one who put this in camera! He's also bigger!" Keisuke shouted. He raised his camera and pointed it at the face of the Eva.

Shinji heard Keisuke and turned around. He watched the two students in his class with his white eyes. The eyes grew in size when he saw them: "W-what are you doing here?"

"I put your transformation in the camera," Keisuke said with a smile.

"It's dangerous to go out there. The angel is attacking and you have to go in the bunkers!" Shinji replied.

"This is a historical moment. It was so awesome to see you changing form," Keisuke replied.

"You have to go now. The angel might kill you if you stay here," Shinji warned.

"Speaking of that. You should also go away Shinji before you act too late again," Toji replied harshly.

Shinji didn't reply. He knew Toji was right. He turned away and dashed at the direction of the angel.

Keisuke turned around and said: "That was too hard on him. He's going there to fight it."

"Why is he acting now this time? Last time he was too slow to attack it?!" Toji snapped. He was glaring at Keisuke, but his eyes dropped at the core in his hand. He partially closed his eyes. He then whispered: "I-I could-" He stopped, interrupted by his friend.

"I don't know. I want to see how he's going to-" Toji grabbed Keisuke collar and pulled him at the school door.

"No way Keisuke! That's the most stupid things you could ever do and-" Toji turned around and saw the angel moving. His mouth opened widely and his forehead started to get sweaty when he realised where the angel was going. He whispered: "No."

"What is it?" Keisuke asked worried by his friend sudden change of mood.

"That angel's going to the hospital," Toji said.

"You can only hope Shinji's going to stop the angel before he reaches it," Keisuke said.

Toji looked at his friend and gave a doubtful glare. He took a glance at his necklace and grabbed it in his hand and looked at it.

* * *

**Shinji focus**

Shinji ran at the scene, passing between cars rolling around him and jumping over obstacles. When he was close enough of the floating angel, he hid behind one of the building and watched the angel. The blue octahedron angel was floating in the air and moving at a direction Shinji guessed was forward, but the angel wasn't passing to the offensive.

"-Shinji. Where are you right now?-" Misato asked.

"I'm near the angel. He's doing nothing right now, but floating in the city," Shinji answered.

"-Okay. We don't know a lot about this angel, it never attacked Tokyo-3 before. I received Intel's from Nerv USA. They confronted that angel three times. Ritsuko will give the details,-" Misato said.

"-Shinji. This is Ritsuko. There's no time for full introduction so listen to me. There are a few things to know about this angel. First, his AT-Field is extremely powerful and by that I mean way above average from any angel Yui fought. You won't be able to hurt this angel as long as the AT-Field is present, even with your weapon. Another thing, it's a range type angel compare to our prisoner. No existing countermeasure against that angel, but Nerv USA noticed that after a while, the angel will retreat. The current theory is that he used more energy than creating compare to most angels with his powerful attack and his AT-Field. You just have to hang in there until it retreated. One more thing! You don't see eyes on that angel, but act as if it can see everywhere around him just to be safe.-"

Shinji didn't like that Intel. It felt like the battle was lost from the start.

"-Shinji. Just attract its attention and force him to waste his energy. The military are preparing their assault right now. When they are ready, we will coordinate the attack,-" Misato said.

"O-Okay," Shinji replied unsure.

Shinji took one step outside his cover and the angel fired a beam at him. Shinji jumped to his left and evaded the blast. He gasped and continued running when another particle beam almost hit him. Shinji took cover behind a house and stopped. He heard nothing and saw behind him and saw two holes where it aimed him. Shinji took a peek and saw the angel floating as if he was nothing. The angel slowly moved slowly.

"-Shinji. You need to make him use more energy. You have to provoke the angel into offensive,-" Misato said.

"B-" Shinji was about to protest, but he was cut.

"-You just need to run around the angel,-" Misato told him.

Shinji called the little courage he had and ran outside his cover. The angel fired at him a few times and when fear overwhelmed Shinji, he took cover and stopped running.

_You're going to just run? _A voice asked calmly.

Shinji knew it was the angel, but he didn't reply. He instead communicated with Misato: "Did you hear what he said?"

"-He said something?-" Misato asked.

"You didn't hear it?" Shinji asked.

"-We cannot hear what the angels said in any ways except when we are physically here. It must be because they communicated with their mind. If the angel said something important, tell us,-" Ritsuko ordered.

_I have all my time. _The angel told Shinji calmly.

Shinji looked at a Skyscraper near him. He wondered if he should climb on the roof and attack the angel from the air, but just the thought of it wasn't appealing to him and he couldn't pass the AT-Field anyway.

Instead, Shinji called his courage and once again ran and the angel fired at him again, but one blast passed in front of Shinji and threw him in the air. He crashed against the wall of a house and grunted in pain. He raised his head and saw the angel about to fire at him again. Shinji freed himself from the wall and jumped in the air. The house turned into dust. Shinji took cover and sat on the ground. He put his hands on his head and didn't dear moving.

"...I-" Shinji didn't say anything else. His white eyes were trembling as he looked at the dust dissipating. He realised he almost turned like the house.

"-Shinji. You have to continue running,-" Misato told Shinji.

"I almost die!" Shinji shouted.

"-I know Shinji, but if you don't fight the angel, more people will die,-" Misato replied. Her voice was softer and supportive. "-The military are ready to fire missiles at the angel. If you can give the angel attention on yourself, we might hit it.-"

"-I got more Intel's from USA. The angel can only attack on target at the time with a five seconds cool down like we witnessed. If the angel is busy against you, it will not stop the missiles.-" Ritsuko told him.

Shinji said nothing for a few seconds until he said: "O...Okay."

He called his courage and prepared to run. He dashed out of his cover and the angel attacked him. Shinji ran as fast as he could and looked where the angel fired this time. Shinji suddenly stopped and jumped backward before one beam hit him. At the second he landed on the ground, he ran once again.

"-Missiles are coming!-" Misato warned.

Shinji continued attracting the angel attention.

_How long can you keep running? _The angel asked calmly. Shinji wasn't sure if he was saying that to him or asking this to himself.

Shinji heard a loud sound and saw lots of missiles passing in the sky. It hit the AT-Field of the angel. The shield was so bright that Shinji was blinded by the shield. He heard the multiple explosions and the sound of the AT-Field resisting the impact. Shinji covered his eyes and managed to too a glimpse of a building and took cover in the underground garage. He put his hands over his eyes and grunted in pain.

When the assault and the sound of explosions ended, Shinji took a peek in the sky and saw smoke floating in the sky. After a few seconds, Shinji saw, to his horror, the angel coming out intact.

_Nothing can perturb me. _The angel said calmly. The next thing it said made Shinji standing up and trying to run away as fast as he could. _I can see you; the one who shouldn't exist._

The angel fired at the building and it collapsed on Shinji. Everything felt on Shinji and debris felt on the armor. Shinji couldn't get out in time and was buried alive. Only the horn of the Eva armor stood out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a tunnel that leaded inside Nerv base. Something flew inside the tunnel, quietly and patiently. The base didn't react of the intrusion and didn't react of the AT-Field deployed. The thing that flew was the angel Shamshel.

_Everything is going according to plan. _Shamshel said before chuckling.

_You are here Shamshel. _Ireul said.

_Yes brother. I am inside their base. How long until I reached their prison? _Shamshel replied.

_Sister, it will take a while. I'll guide you there undetected. If they see you, they will realise what Ramiel objective and the rescue mission will be at risk. _Ireul said.

_Do not worry; they will never realise I'm here. _Shamshel said.

**To be continued**

AC: This is the end of chapter 10.

Chapter 11: Two Eva against one Angel.


	12. Chapter 11: Two Eva against one Angel

**Chapter 11: Two Eva against one Angel**

The angel Ramiel floated in the sky and continued his path. He was moving closer to a hospital noticeable by his red cross at the front. Ramiel knew that and wanted to be near there to cause the desire effect he wanted.

_Ramiel. This is Ireul. Shamshel infiltrated Nerv base successfully. _

_Everything is going according to plan. What's happening in their...Command room? _Ramiel asked.

_They lost their calm and most of them are panicking. After their offensive failed, they were surprised that you came out unhurt against their most powerful non-nuclear weapon. _Ireul replied.

_Non-nuclear- I don't need to know what it is. Then I'm doing my part if they are panicking. _Ramiel said.

_One of them remained calm and unaffected and it's their leader Gendo. _Ireul warned.

_He will eventually crack. _Ramiel replied.

_Did you kill the one who shouldn't exist? _Ireul asked.

_I don't know. It doesn't matter. His death isn't a part of the plan. _Ramiel replied.

_If he dies, that will make him crack! You should have checked it. _Ireul said furiously.

_You told us he's the one who spared our brother some pain. If he's still alive, that could be considered a reward. _Ramiel replied.

_You- Urgh! Fine! You could at least destroy something. _Ireul suggested frustrated.

_There's no need for that brother. I'm sure their fear is more about what I can do than actually doing something. They feel powerless by my presence here. Their warrior lost the fight and their weaponry failed. That fear is more prominent than destruction. If I destroy something now, rage and hatred will cover their fear and might be more focus on our sister presence. Remember that lilim are...Unpredictable once rage is present, but fear is more predictable. _Ramiel replied.

Ireul took a moment before he replied: _Agree. If something is wrong. I'll warn you._

_Understood. _Ramiel replied.

* * *

Outside the debris, the horn of the Eva armor was immobilised.

"-Shinji! Wake up!-" a voice told him.

Shinji grunted and slowly opened his eyes. He only saw a pinch of light waving in front of him. The rest was only darkness.

"-Shinji! Please wake up! Please! Answer me Shinji!-" the voice begged him.

Shinji grunted and the wave of light started to stabilise itself: "M-Misato?"

"-Shinji!-" Misato voice said relief and joyfully.

"What h-" Shinji was cut.

"-You were knocked out by the debris. Shinji. The angel is currently moving at the hospital. You have to stop him.-" Ritsuko took her place.

"I...I'll try," Shinji said. He knew he was buried under the debris now. The light was now stable and Shinji knew he wasn't buried deep underground.

Outside his tomb, the horn of his helmet started to move. The debris was lifted as Shinji freed himself from his tomb. Once free, Shinji stood on his feet and didn't have any problem standing up. He looked at himself. He saw a few dents on his armor, but his body showed no pain. Shinji concluded he was uninjured.

Shinji looked around and saw the angel. Shinji hesitated.

"-Shinji? What are you doing?-" Misato asked.

"I couldn't hurt him...What can I do?" Shinji asked dropping his head and feeling powerless.

"-What would your mother do?-" Gendo asked.

Shinji looked at the angel and knew the answer. He took a deep breath and replied: "She will fight the angel. I...I can't disappoint mom."

Shinji engaged pursuit and it didn't take long before he was near the angel.

_You're back. _The angel told him before passing to the offensive.

Shinji dodged the beam and when he was about to move, a sound attracted his and the angel attention.

"HEY YOU STUPID ANGEL!" a voice screamed in the air.

Shinji looked on a Skyscraper and saw a black thing jumped from its roof and charged at the angel. The angel wasn't ready to fire when the black stranger was near.

"Take this! FALCON PUNCH!" the stranger screamed.

He punched right on the AT-Field of the angel and the shield shined once again. It wasn't as bright as before.

"-Who's that?!-" Misato shouted.

"-I don't know, but his punch isn't working at all.-" Ritsuko replied.

_Another one? _The angel asked calmly.

The AT-Field suddenly shined and the stranger was thrown against the wall of the house before he felt on the ground.

"Ouch," the stranger said standing up.

Shinji saw the other one and knew it was another chosen one. The stranger was 10 feet tall in a black armor with whine line on some part of the arm. The armor was red at the throat and at the top of the chest section of the armor. He had two black shoulder plates with white paint at the end of the shoulder plate. Shinji looked in the white eyes of the other one. The only difference between them was that this one didn't have horn on his forehead.

Shinji turned around and saw the angel about to attack. He gasped before shouting: "Move!"

They both dodged the blast and hid behind a McDonald.

"-Shinji. I'm going to synchronise our communication system with the other Eva warrior.-" Maya said.

"That was close," the other Eva said to himself. Shinji thought his voice was very familiar, but the voice was a little discorded. The black eva shook his hand and grunted: "Damn. Punching an angel is harder than it looks. Even screaming Falcon punch wasn't helping at all."

"-Alright. I've made the connection,-" Maya said with satisfaction in her voice.

The shoulder of the black Eva jumped: "Am I hearing voice in my head?"

"-This is Misato. Identify yourself.-" she ordered.

"I'm definitely hearing voices in my head," the black Eva said.

"You're not hearing voices," Shinji replied.

"-Identify yourself now.-" Misato ordered.

"I'm Toji Suzuhara," he answered.

"Toji!" Shinji shouted. Now he understood why the voice was familiar.

"Yeah Shinji," Toji replied with a low grunt.

"-Since you are another Eva, this battle will be easier now,-" Misato said.

"What you mean?" Toji asked.

"-You know nothing about the angel compare to Shinji,-" Ritsuko said.

Toji took a peek and saw the angel still moving at the direction of the hospital: "No time! It's going to the hospital. Move your ass Shinji!"

Toji ran out of his cover and charged at the angel. The angel fired a beam, but barely missed the black Eva. Toji took cover again and put his hand over his chest and shouted: "Too close!"

"Toji! Let Ritsuko explain how to fight it!" Shinji shouted so the other heard him.

Toji grumbled a few incomprehensible words before replying: "Fine."

Ritsuko resumed what she told Shinji and concluded by: "To make it short. The angel cannot fight two of you at the same time and once it attacks, you have an opening of five seconds."

Toji sighted: "Looks like I have no choice. Fine. If it helps protecting the hospital, I'll do it."

"-I have a small plan. We don't have anything to beat the angel, but my plan will exhaust it until it retreats. To make it simple, you attack the angel at two different points. Once the angel attack one of you, the other will charge and tried to pierce the AT-Field. It will not work, but the angel will use his energy to protect itself. Remember to remain at two different spots. Understood?-" Misato asked.

"Y-yes," Shinji replied.

"No problem. Shinji...You better not be in the way," Toji said while pointing his finger at him.

Shinji nodded nervously and said: "I'll attack from east," Shinji said.

"Then I'll go west," Toji replied.

They dashed at their respective position and showed themselves. They moved closer to the angel and remained wary of his target. The angel fired at Shinji who dodged the blast.

"You made your choice!" Toji shouted before jumped as high as he could. He spun in the air and gave a Dive Kick. He hit the AT-Field of the angel. Toji felt like he kicked a wall. He jumped away from the angel.

Shinji charged at the angel, but jumped backward when the angel fired at him. Toji attacked the angel again with the same result.

The hit and run tactic continued for a minute without giving any results, but one thing was noticeable.

"That angel got something against you. What did you do to piss this thing off?" Toji asked.

"N-nothing," Shinji replied dodging another blast.

"-Maybe because it considers Shinji the major threat.-" Makoto suggested.

"Him?" Toji asked insulted before punching the AT-Field. "He's not the one attacking the angel right now!"

"-He was the one who defeated the other angel. Maybe it's for revenge.-" Maya said.

"-I doubt it. His actions aren't vengeful. He only destroyed buildings because Shinji's in front of them. He ignored it when he take cover.-" Misato said.

"You mean it has something in his mind?" Shinji asked. He shouted when the beam almost hit him and threw him inside the McDonald by the window. Shinji grunted and ran out just in time to be shot again.

Toji and Shinji took cover.

"-I guess so. The angel can think, so he must plan something bigger than we first thought.-" Misato said.

"-We will think about it. You continue fighting the angel.-" Gendo intervened.

"Dammit. I love McDonald. I'll have to wait until they rebuilt it; if they have insurance against angels," Toji commented.

"-No time for that.-" Gendo said.

Toji and Shinji ran out of their cover and continued their strategy.

"-But such insurance exist. My car is now assure against angel.-" Misato said.

* * *

Ramiel watched the two enemies attacking him without flinching.

_Ireul. You didn't warn me there was a black one who shouldn't exist. _Ramiel said calmly.

_I'm as surprised as the lilim in the command room. No one expect him to attack you. That's problematic. Fear is gone in their face. _Ireul replied.

_For now they are attacking me and focus their attention on me. The black one is aggressive against me and the more I moved near the hospital, the more he is. _Ramiel commented.

_He must have someone he holds dear there. You can destroy the hospital to hurt him. _Ireul suggested.

_That is not my mission and as I said, might put the plan at risk. _Ramiel reminded Ireul.

Ireul grunted and replied: _Alright._

_How's Shamshel doing? I cannot hold on forever. _Ramiel said.

_He's inside Nerv and I'm guiding him through the base. It will not take long before he reached our brother's prison. _Ireul replied.

_Good. _Ramiel replied. _I'll be a little more...Proactive in the fight._

* * *

Shinji dodged another beam and was ready for the next one when the AT-Field of the octahedron angel twitched. A small opened appeared in the shield and Toji smiled.

"That's a stupid mistake," Toji said.

"-Toji wait!-" Misato ordered to late.

"It's a trap!" Shinji shouted.

"Don't quote-" Toji was near the opening when the AT-Field closed and trapped his foot. Toji tried to release his foot from the trap, but he couldn't do anything. "I'm stuck!"

"-It was obviously a trap!-" Misato shouted in Toji ears.

"Don't shout! I know it now!" Toji replied.

Shinji was aimed again and dodged the beam.

"-But now is too late!-" Misato replied.

"I need help Shinji," Toji said.

Shinji dodged another blast: "How can I do it in five seconds?!"

"-Not a chance.-" Misato replied.

"So he's going to drag me to the angel world and I'm going to end in pieces!" Toji shouted.

"-Maybe if you can create an AT-Field to counted the angel one, you can free yourself Toji.-" Ritsuko suggested.

"How do I do that?!" Toji shouted.

"-We don't know.-" Ritsuko answered.

"-Ask the angel. He's the master of it.-" Misato said sarcastically.

Toji eyes opened to its limit and replied: "Alright. Nothing's going to help me anyway," before sighting. He looked at the angel and shouted: "Hey! How can I use the AT-Field?!"

The angel stopped attacking Shinji and stayed silent for a minute. Shinji took that opportunity to joined Toji and tried to free him.

"-I was sarcastic.-" Misato told Toji.

Toji told himself he was a total idiot for not noticing the sarcasm.

The angel finally replied calmly: _Are you stupid?_

"No!" Toji shouted ashamed.

Shinji moved one of his hands on the AT-Field of the angel and tried to create his own At-Field. He remembered what he did last time and tried to do it. His hand started to release energy on the AT-Field of the angel, but it was ineffective against the superior AT-Field of the angel.

"Try to do it like me Toji," Shinji told him.

"...Okay," Toji replied. He did the same as Shinji and nothing happened. He grunted and put his hand on the field and tried to tear the angel AT-Field.

_It's time for you to die. _The angel said to the two.

The angel charged his beam. Toji and Shinji managed to create a small hole around the black eva leg. Toji escaped and let himself fall while Shinji jumped on the ground just as a beam fired.

Toji and Shinji landed on the ground and dodged the following blast. They separated on two different side of the angel and took cover.

"Now what?" Shinji asked.

"-We have to continue exhausting the angel. I don't see any other way.-" Misato replied.

"The angel is flying closer of the hospital. We have to kill it!" Toji shouted.

"-The only way to damage it more efficiently would be to summon your weapon.-" Ritsuko said.

"Our weapon?" Toji asked.

Shinji took a small glance and saw the angel wasn't moving anymore and was waiting.

"-It's a weapon currently in liquid form in your body. You have to find a way to solidify it.-" Ritsuko said.

"What will that change? We can't pass his AT-Field," Shinji said.

"-Those weapons are made to pierce the AT-Field when try hard enough. If there is one small change to beat the angel, you need to be able to summon your weapon.-" Ritsuko explained.

"Easier said than done," Toji replied.

"I don't know how to do it either," Shinji replied.

"-You were supposed to receive training before you can summon it, but that angel didn't want to wait. Anyway, you have to continue with the usual plan.-" Misato told them.

"That plan suck," Toji grunted.

"It's the only one we have and I'm the one getting shoot at," Shinji replied sighting.

"At least the angel doesn't approach the hospital anymore," Toji said.

"Why are you worried about the angel going near the hospital?" Shinji asked.

"That's because my sister is surely still inside," Toji replied.

"Aren't everyone evacuated in the bunker right now?" Shinji asked.

"It takes longer to evacuate the hospital. Anyway, let's go it. Don't fall behind," Toji told Shinji.

They charged at the angel again.

* * *

Shamshel flew in the corridor silently and discreetly: _How far am I from the place Sachiel is imprisoned?_

_You are still far from your destination sister. There's another elevator to take before you reach it. _Ireul replied.

_Elevator? _Shamshel asked.

_It's a device that facilitate going down or up for those who had legs like Zeruel. _Ireul replied.

_It's useless for me. I can fly. _Shamshel replied.

_Well...You have to take it. I'm going to control the elevator since you don't know how it works, but an elevator is known to be...slow. _Ireul warned.

_Dad dammit! You mean I have to wait in something slow?! _Shamshel shouted.

_It's the only way. Ramiel is holding on without trouble right now, but those who shouldn't exist are currently costing his strength. He said he could still hold on for a while. Remember that once you got our brother, you have to take him out of Nerv base where you could teleport back home. _Ireul told his sister. _Now turn right._

Shamshel listened to his brother multiple voices. She stopped when she came across a metallic door blocking her. _It's an impasse._

_No. It's the elevator. I'll open it right now. _Ireul replied.

**Dong!**

The door of the elevator opened and Shamshel entered in the elevator. _I'm in._

Ireul didn't reply for a few seconds before saying: _No you're not. Your back is outside. You are too long._

Shamshel didn't reply and sighted. Her body twisted in the elevator and the angel grunted painfully when she felt her inside pushing against her core. _I'm...in._

_Good. _Ireul replied.

The door of the elevator closed and slowly dropped to its destination: the prison. Shamshel waited impatiently for a minute until it reached the floor. Once the door opened, Shamshel gasped when she saw a lilim in front of her.

The lilim turned around and moved his hand at the direction of an oversize red switch.

_Stop him before he sends the alert! _Ireul shouted.

Shamshel moved her two long and pink energy tentacles and pierced the heart and the throat of the lilim. _Done!_

The lilim lifeless body felt backward and the head touched the red switch.

A loud sound resonated in Nerv base.

_That's too loud! _Shamshel shouted.

**Alert! Alert! Security breached in the section A of the prison floor!**

_Dad dammit! They know there's an intruder! Hurry up now before they knew it's you! They will check the camera and confirmed you are an angel and will surely send one of those who shouldn't exist at you! _Ireul shouted.

_Alright! _Shamshel replied flying at her maximal speed.

* * *

**Alert! Alert! Security breached in the section A of the prison floor!**

Sachiel opened his black eyes and looked around him. He grunted confused about the loud sound. He couldn't see anything, but could only guess what the alert was about.

_They are here. _He said relief. His relief turned into fear when he realised that the alert only meant that getting out will be harder. He looked at his chest and saw his core still had a few cracked on it, but it was almost complete. His body was also partially restored since he focused his energy on regenerating his core, but he knew he would be a weight against a one who shouldn't exist.

**To be continued.**

* * *

AC: Here's the end of chapter 11.

The battle is far from over.

Chapter 12: Interception.


	13. Chapter 12: Interception

AC: Chapter 12 of Evangelion Sin is finally ready. Sorry it took a while to pass the writer block.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Interception**

Shamshel flew at the prison section and passed near a few lilim guards who fired their gun at her. She used her AT-Field to block the bullet like it was nothing and killed the guards. She grunted when she had lilim blood on her pink tentacles, but the energy made it evaporated in a red smoke. Ireul guided her to the right cell and saw Sachiel on a table.

_Brother! _Shamshel shouted. She flew near him and saw the state of his body and didn't like it. _Those monsters! I should kill all of them right now for doing this to you, but I have to take you out of their grasp._

_Shamshel? I hear one of us was coming, but I wasn't expecting you. _Sachiel replied.

_What was that? _Shamshel grunted.

_Nothing insulting I swear! _Sachiel shouted nervously.

Shamshel broke the restrain and Sachiel stood up. He felt a second of weakness and felt on his knee.

_Can you walk brother? _Shamshel asked worried for him.

_Yes. I just didn't stand up and walk for a while. I also used a lot of energy to heal myself. _Sachiel replied.

_It's an escort mission then. Stay behind me and focus on protecting yourself. I'll do the lilims extermination. _Sachiel nodded at Shamshel order. _Ireul, we are ready to get out of here._

_Understood. You have to take the elevator, but I'm going to mislead the lilim by releasing you one floor below while letting them believe you are still climbing. _Ireul replied.

_Let's go brother. Freedom is close. _Shamshel said.

_Shamshel, thank you for coming. _Sachiel said.

_I'm not the only one; Ramiel is distracting them right now. _Shamshel answered.

They moved at the elevator and climbed in.

Shinji and Toji felt on the ground and dodged a beam coming at them. The two warriors nodded at each other's and slip up before Shinji dodged another beam.

"You're not too bad Shinji," Toji commented.

"Yeah," Shinji replied a little uncertain. He was still scared of being the target of the angel, but it started to become a simple reflex to dodge while Toji attacked the angel. They continued until they heard an unexpected message.

"-Shinji! Can you hear me?!-" Misato shouted. Shinji heard an alarm resonating in the background.

"What is it Misato?" Shinji asked.

"-An angel infiltrated the base! We haven't a visual yet, but the prisoner is free! Shinji! You have to return to base now and intercept the two angels before they escape!-" Misato shouted.

"But-" Shinji was cut.

"Go there Shinji! I'm dealing with his annoying angel!" Toji ordered.

"Alright!" Shinji shouted a little too loud. He turned around at the direction of the base and dashed.

Toji watched Shinji turning into a purple dot before looking at the blue angel: "Hey! It's between you and me now angel!"

_It seems that way. I have no reason to stall you anymore. I'll really eliminate you now. _The angel replied.

"W-" Toji said when he saw the angel firing at him. Toji dodged at the very last second.

* * *

**Angel focus**

Ramiel watched without feeling anything when he missed black being who shouldn't exist. He recalculated his aim and fired again. He missed by one inch Toji. He was about to hit him once and for all when he heard an angel shouting at him.

_Hey! Be careful brother! You almost kill me!_

_Bardiel? Where are you? _Ramiel calmly asked. He still let out a little surprised shout for a mini second, but Bardiel couldn't perceive it.

_I am in the core of this one who shouldn't exist. _Bardiel replied.

_What are you doing here? _Ramiel asked.

_He's my mobile spy to find out everything about the lilim and where to find those who hide during our attack. Before you ask, I'm not stopping him or standing in his way so he won't suspect I'm here. He's more useful alive than dead right now. One more thing, if you kill him, you kill me. _ Bardiel warned the other angel.

Ramiel fired again, but Toji dodged it more easily. _Fine. I'm going to slightly miss on purpose. I can't kill one of my siblings._

_Good. I won't have to worry for my life. _Bardiel chuckled lightly after saying that.

* * *

**Lilim focus**

Misato waited for the computer technician to find the angels. After a while, Shigeru shouted: "I found them. They aren't on the top floor, but at the one under."

"Send us the visual now," Kozo ordered.

The image appeared and they saw Sachiel and Shamshel.

"Waouh!" Shigeru shouted when he saw Shamshel.

"He looks a little like a p-" Makoto was cut.

"We don't want to hear the rest of it," Ritsuko said.

Shamshel skin was mostly purple, with some pink sections underneath its head, two false eye spots on the top of her head composed of an inner black circle and outer yellow ring. She had two main arms, from which its long pink energy-tentacles extended with her core located on her torso just underneath her head. She also had eight small, insect-like legs situated underneath her head, just below its core.

Misato gasped when she saw the angel. Her breath accelerated as her hand turned into a fist. Her eyebrow dropped as her anger rose.

"That angel," Misato grunted. "How is that possible?"

"What do you mean?" Maya asked when she heard that.

"That angel...That angel...Yui killed it 10 years ago," Misato said containing her fury.

"What do you mean?" Gendo asked.

"That angel killed my father 10 years ago. He pushed me away and got pierced at the heart by those tentacles. It turned at me to kill me too, but Yui came and saved me. She avenged my father and killed it. But it's here, just in front of us," Misato said. "The angel is dead, I saw it die."

"True. I saw it die too. Maybe there's someone in their "family" who can do something about death itself," Gendo suggested.

"I hope Shinji will be here in time and-" Misato was cut.

"-Misato. Can you hear me? WOAH!-" Toji shouted.

"What is it Toji?" Misato asked.

"-The angel in front of me said that he was purposely stalling me and Shinji! He wasn't really trying to kill us until now,-" Toji said before shouting and dodging a blast.

"We see it now," Kozo replied.

"-I know,-" Toji replied.

"That wasn't a coincidence. The angels had a plan and we fall for it," Gendo said.

"So that angel with our prisoner infiltrated our base during the attack of the blue angel?" Maya asked.

"Yes. That means the angel found the prison easily and fast," Ritsuko said.

Everyone in the command room said nothing for a while. They all knew what that meant. There was a spy in their base, working for the angels. They knew no humans would do that and that meant that an angel was somewhere among them.

"That explain the speed and also how we had trouble finding them," Misato said.

"-Misato. I'm in the base. Just descending on the elevator,-" Shinji said.

"Understood. Once you are out of the elevator, we will guide you at the angel and you have to stop them," Misato replied.

"-Okay,-" Shinji said with some hesitation.

"Look Misato! Something's slowing down the angels!" Makoto shouted.

"What-" Misato stopped talking when she saw what slowed the angels.

* * *

**Angels focus**

Shamshel and Sachiel ran through the corridor. Shamshel killed anyone who stood in her way without any hesitation. They turned a corner and were halfway to the exit.

Sachiel heard something in his mind.

_My dear brother. If you want to understand the life of the lilim from their perspective, meet me at the location I'll put in your mind. I'll explain you how. _Sachiel recognised the traitor talking in his mind.

Sachiel wanted to say no to the traitor, but he thought of something and replied: _I'll meet you there._

_Here's the location. _The traitor replied.

Sachiel had the image of the inside of a lilim room with an energy signature. He knew it helped him to teleport at the right location. He took it in note. He didn't know why the traitor called him, but he was going to use the traitor for his average. He looked forward and hit the back of his sister.

_What is it sister? _Sachiel asked.

_Someone's in our way. _Shamshel replied.

Sachiel knew it wasn't an ordinary lilim or she would already kill it. He looked at it and gasped.

There was an Eva warrior standing in their way in a blue armor except for the arms which were white. It had a red lens at the middle of his its face. It didn't have a horn.

_It won't be that difficult, but beat her fast. The one who shouldn't exist there is Rei and her injury hasn't healed yet. Just incapacitated her as fast as you could. I slowed down the elevator to buy you time so the other one who shouldn't exist reach you. _Ireul replied.

_Understood. _Shamshel replied. If it was another case, she would kill the enemy now, but her brother was more important right now.

Shamshel changed from flight mode to battle mode. She watched Rei and waited for her to come.

Rei put her hand and opened the plate on her chest. Amber liquid came out and it took the form of her weapon. It turned into a rapier and she pointed it at the throat of Shamshel where the core was.

She charged at Shamshel who used her tentacles to grab the rapier. Rei twisted it and pushed it until it pierced the lower section of the body. Blood slowly came out of the purple flesh.

_Just a minor wound. _Shamshel told Rei. She used one of her tentacles and threw it at Rei who dodged it to the left. Shamshel pulled the rapier deeper in her body and forced Rei to move closer to her. She moved her tentacles in the air and aimed for Rei's head.

Rei dodged the tentacles at the last second and pulled her rapier out of the angel body. Shamshel wiped the chest of Rei, but her tentacles were grabbed in the hand of her enemy. Rei shouted in pain as her hands started to melt. The pain became unbearable and she was pushed away and hit her head against the wall. Rei tried to stand up, but she felt weak and couldn't stand on her feet. Her arms remained solid and her grip on her rapier was also firmed. Shamshel wanted to finish Rei right now.

_You don't have time. He's almost here. _Ireul warned.

_Let's go. _Shamshel reluctantly told her brother, returning to her flight mode.

The two angels continued their escape and left Rei alone. Rei turned her gave at the angels and tried to chase the angels, but couldn't.

* * *

**Shinji focus**

The moment the elevator reached the floor, Shinji dashed at the corridor.

"I'm here Misato," Shinji said.

"-That's good news. Rei tried to stop the angel, but she's too weak to stop them. She just stall them and injured the angel who came to rescue our prisoners,-" Misato told him.

"-Turn left and take the stairs. The angels are one floor below,-" Maya told Shinji.

Shinji did that and when he reached the stairs, he saw the two angels climbing them. Shinji had the first strike and jumped down the stairs and punched right on the false eye of the angel with pink tentacles. Shinji suddenly weight threw the angel on the ground and tumbled down the stairs.

_Sister! _Shinji heard the other angel shouted with concern.

_You came faster than I thought. _The angel he attacked told him with a feminine voice.

"-Shinji! Don't grab the tentacles. They are dangerous,-" Misato warned him.

"Understood," Shinji replied.

"-Also. Try and kill that monster,-" Misato added.

Shinji felt the hatred in the voice of Misato and wondered if she had some issues against that angel. He didn't have time to ask when the angel raised in the air and pushed him against the wall. Shinji tried to move, but couldn't. He saw the tentacles twisting and aiming his head. Shinji gasped in fear before pushing second the angel away from him at the last second before kicking the flank of the angel. Gravity saved him from the tentacles when he landed on the stairs.

Shinji raised his head and climbed the stairs after the angel. The angel stood in front of the one they captured.

_You won't have my brother! _The female voice of the angel said.

The tentacles came at Shinji and he dodged them. He charged at the angel when one of the tentacles grabbed his legs and he felt on the stairs. Shinji felt his legs temperature rising and the armor melting on his legs. The angel threw Shinji against the wall and he landed on his knee. He saw the tentacles came at his face. Shinji gasped again and moved to the left, the tentacles hit the left cheek and the helmet melted there with a part of his cheek.

Shinji stood up and watched the angel.

_Go! _The female angel told her brother.

_But-_ the other one was cut before he could protest.

_Just go! There's no other one who shouldn't exist coming here. _She said twisting her head a little behind her.

_Yes sister. _The other one replied before climbing the stairs.

"-Shinji! Don't let it go!-" Misato shouted.

Shinji tried to charge when the tentacles passed in front of him. Shinji dodged the tentacles.

_You shall now pass! _She said while turning in battle-mode.

Shinji wondered if the angel quoted that segment on purpose or not. He prepared himself, but knew the other angel would escape if he didn't kill her first.

* * *

**Toji focus**

The battle between Toji and the crystal blue angel remained the same. Toji continued dodging the beam and eventually hid behind a house.

"Man! No wonder Shinji flipped a little!" Toji commented. He gave a small glance at the angel out of his cover and saw the angel firing. Toji dodged the beam again and landed on his feet. "When will it be out of energy?" he asked.

He dodged the beam again and landed on a car and made the alarm activated.

"Misato. Do you know how long it will take before he's out of energy?" Toji asked.

"-I don't know!-" Misato shouted pissed off.

"Hey!-" Toji was cut.

"-Misato is furious against an angel she personally hates. It will take not for long now,-" Maya replied.

Toji didn't reply and dodged another beam. He grunted and charged at the angel. Another beam came. He dodged it, but the blast threw him in the air. He landed against a metallic spike that pierced his back and came out of his stomach.

"ARGH!" Toji screamed. He saw the metallic object coming out of his stomach. It was a metal pole for direction sigh that pierced him.

"-Toji! Are you alright?!-" Maya asked.

"No! There's a freaking pole in my stomach!" Toji shouted.

"-It's not a major wound in your current form Toji. Explanation later, you have free yourself now,-" Ritsuko told him.

Toji grabbed the metallic pole and started climbing it back up. He saw a shadow coming closer and knew the angel was about to come to him and finish him.

"Come on," Toji said painfully. He saw the angel preparing to kill him and he was closed to reach the top of the pole. "Dammit! I'm almost there! Come Toji! For you sister!"

He reached the top when the angel was about to fire. He saw the energy beam almost ready to shot.

**To be continued.**

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 12.

Next chapter: The battle end.


End file.
